Konoha High Life
by jennydelvecc
Summary: High school fic Au Naruhina rated T for language violence sexual themes maybe drinking all involving teens I feel so official Made with happiness drama angst sadness and music. A ninja world meets high school life
1. first day

**Okay first of all I'd like to thank all my readers from No plot romance for ideas and support here is my first chapter of my highschool fic You'll see how I used your ideas later on. Also I'll update No plot romance as soon as I can**

**Its late I'm tired and just went back to school sopping sorry if there's mistakes  
**

**NaruHina doesn't start yet its more in the next chapter, shes quiet in this, sorry I'm trying to introduce everyone**

**I _really really_ don't own Naruto...yet  
**

* * *

The blonde sped around the corner, on his skateboard, with his unruly hair he looked like a yellow blur, a yellow flash. He continued on the unfamiliar rout (he had already been lost twice) hoping he was going the right way.

The school gates were just to his right and he was about to turn into the schoolyard when he ran into something, _someone_ coming from the other direction. The teen fell back off his skateboard and the person her ran into dropped their books a they hit the round..

"Ah sorry" The boy rubbed his head and looked at who he ran into. He saw a girl with pale lavender eyes a semi- scared expression and ether blue or purple hair, the little cartoon birdies flying around his head. He helped the girl gather her books then stood up.

"Hi I'm Naruto…Oh your already gone." The girl had sped off before he could introduce himself.

Naruto shrugged, she must've been in a hurry, so he just picked up his back pack and skateboard and made his way into school.

Naruto made his way to the office and when he opened the door he saw a black haired lady sitting at a desk.

"Uh, yo! I'm new he oh yeah it uh Uzumaki Naruto, I need my schedule and crap." Naruto said, casually plopping down in the chair in front of the lady's desk.

"Oh well normally Tsunade-sama would take care of this but she's out on…an errand (cough sake run cough) so I'll get your schedule just hang tight." The black haired lady got up to go into another room labeled "principal" but stopped before she entered she turned back to Naruto and said, "By the way I'm the Vice-Principal, Shizune." (Hehe I don't know her last name) Then she disappeared into the room.

Naruto unconsciously drummed his fingers on the Vice-Principal's desk, waiting for her return when finally she came shuffling back out with a small rectangle of paper. "Here you go."

Naruto stood up and took the piece of paper. "Ah thanks well see you I'm off to," Naruto looked down at his schedule, "Language Arts with Hatake Kakashi in room 101."

"Tour still about fifteen minutes early and if its Kakashi you can take your time." Shizune grumbled angrily.

"Oh cool, see ya!" Naruto jogged out the door into the already crowded hallway.

Naruto stumbled and turned his head to see what he had tripped over, it turned out to be nothing, while looking back he bumped into someone.

"Oh gee sorry 'bout tha-" Naruto was cut off mid sentence.

"Watch where your going, dip shit." scoffed a dunce sporting a duck ass hair cut.

"Yo, chill dude it was an accident. God what the hell's up your ass?" Naruto brushed by the guy and went on his way.

"Learn where you belong, people like me don't talk to people like you unless its giving orders or unless the other, you, is very, _very _lucky, dobe." Naruto turned around. And walked up to the duck ass.

Naruto tried, I mean her _really_ tried not to but he did. Squared in the mouth. It was just great when he felt the connection with his fist and the bastards face. Even better when the man hit the floor

"I hate arrogant sons of bitchs like you. Think your so high and mighty? People like you don't even know the term "A hard days work" it sickens me." Naruto spit on the boy then left

Naruto got to his class and round a seat in the back, he sat in the middle of the was gonna sit in the last row net to a pineapple head who seemed to be napping. Naruto sat down and the sleepy kid yawned and stretched.

"Yo I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced himself the kid.

"Nara Shikamaru." The boy yawned. "New here?"

"Yeah, came from…just another high."

"Nn, specific."

"Why are so many people up and around, the bell already rang?"

"Cause Kakashi-sensei doesn't believe in time, he shows up when he shows up."

"Heh doesn't believe in time eh? Funny." A small group of girls came in giggling, they wave farewell to someone on the other side of the door and walked to the back. There where three girls, a brunette with two buns, a girl with short, pink haired girl and the girl Naruto had seen earlier. The three sat him and Shikamaru. The pink haired girl and the girl from earlier sat right in front of him and Shikamaru and the brunette sat beside him.

Shikamaru yawned again, "People meet Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto meet people."

The two in front of them turned in their seats. "Hey I'm Haruno Sakura."

"I'm Tenten."

"And she's Hyuuga Hinata." Sakura gestured to the girl beside her.

"You ran off today before I could introduce myself." Naruto grinned at Hinata.

"Who says what now?" Tenten asked.

"Oh I bumped into Hinata-chan here on the way into school, err literally and then she just ran off."

"Ohh hit and run." Sakura said

"Well that's Hinata always shy." Tenten laughed.

"S-sorry about that earlier." Hinata apologized.

"No problem, it was my fault, I nearly bowled you down with my skateboard."

"Skateboarding eh?" Shikamaru joined the conversation with a yawn.

"Yeah in fact I didn't get a chance to find my locker so I have it right here." Naruto pointed to his backpack with his skateboard strapped on the back.

"So Naruto what lunch do you have?" Tenten asked

Naruto checked his schedule. "Uhhh, second lunch."

"Cool that's the best time, plus that's when the gang has lunch, we'll introduce you all to 'em"

"Hello class." Crazy hair cut dude entered. "Oh apparently there's a new kin. New kid, stand up ant tell us your name and shit…name and _stuff_."

"Can I wave instead of standing up, I'm good at waving."

"What ever."

"Yo I'm Naruto ano…err…every time I spell schedule my spell check option comes up 'sexual'…that's about it"

"Gee you must be a great speller then I'm Kakashi. Any way I'll write you assignment on the board." Kakashi scrawled out a sentence. It read: "Write a story" Some people got to work and others just passed notes. Naruto started his story and then a pice of paper plopped down on his desk. It was a note every one had their initials and a sentence.

_T: This was our assignment yesterday_

_SH: This blows_

_SN: Your telling me, I'm actually awake this totally blows_

_H: Maybe he'll pick our work up this time_

_T: Nah_

_SH: Well one could always hope, I have a story I wrote once that's really god and I have it with me._

_SN: Pass the note to Naruto_

_SH: Your closer idiot_

_SN: I just wanted to confirm you troublesome girls_

_T: Well you've confirmed so why'd you pass it to me? P.S. And what do mean "troublesome girls"_

_SN: I don't know, why'd you pass it to me_

_SH:WHY DO I HAVE IT NOW_

So Naruto assumed that it was Sakura that sent the note to Naruto. He scribbled a few things then passed it to Hinata.

After that the class went by quickly and soon enough the bell rang.

"What class do you have next?" Shikamaru asked.

"Err ," He checked his schedule once more, he really should memorize it, "Ah I got history, room 307."

"Nn I got that, so does Tenten fallow us." Shikamaru said and started walking off. Naruto and Tenten fallowed close behind.

They found Narutos locker, he put some stuff away, then they pressed on. They walked into a room, this time the teacher was already in the room talk9ing to one of the students. The three went to sit down and wait.

The kid that the Sensei was talking to sat down and the Sensei went to sit at his desk. Naruto was now able to get a clear view of his teacher and was shocked.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!!!" Naruto waved franticly from the back of the class. He was right he really was good at waving.

The man looked up from his desk. "Naruto?" Iruka squinted to see if it was really him. Naruto ran up to the front.

"I haven't seen you since daycare, six years ago! Now I see why you moved away." Iruka used to be Narutos favorite daycare teacher until he moved, apparently to go teach. Naruto and Iruka chatted until the bell rung.

Naruto went back to his seat and noticed a few other people sitting with Shikamaru and Tenten. There was a red headed dude and a blonde girl with odd ponytail bun things…whatever.

"Hey Naruto this is Sabaku Temari and Gaara." Tenten introduced.

"Hey." Temari said.

"…" Was Gaaras friendly greeting.

"Yo." Naruto fell back into his chair.

Next was art with Orochimaru he fallowed Gaara and Hinata was in the class and also met Neji, along with the duck ass dude.

"Oh looks like the new loser found his own kind."

"Shut up Sasuke." Neji spat. Sasuke just scoffed and walked away. "You know him already?" Neji asked Naruto.

"I ran into him earlier, literally and kinda punched him in the face."

"Nice." Neji let slip a small smile Gaara gave a bit of a smirk and Hinata giggled.

"Okay classss." The teacher looked like a drag queen, had a white haired student teacher fallowing him like a lap dog and Orochimaru also seemed to, well no easy way to say this _fancy_ Sasuke, and not in a normally teachers favorite way.

The rest of the period flew by…well it dragged by like the bird flying was shot and trying to crawl with a broken wing…

After that Naruto went to P.E. he walked with Hinata and met up with Shikamaru and a kid named Choji. Hinata split away from them to go into the girls locker room and Shikamaru and Choji went into the guys. Naruto didn't have a P.E. outfit yet so he just went into the gym.

"YOSH YOUNG NEW FACE WHERE IS YOUR UNIFORM!" Came a loud, spandex wearing man.

"Okkaaay, loud. I'm new, don't have one."

"WELL THE I WILL GET YOU ONE BY THE END OF THE WEEK."

"Yosh! I will accept it with glory!" Naruto mocked, unfortunately the Sensei didn't get it.

"I CAN SEE THE POWER OF USE THRIVING WITHIN YOU! I AM GAI-SENSEI AND WELCOME TO MY GYM!"

There was also a mini Gai in the class and Sakura and Sasuke were there too

Sasuke walked up to Naruto with a goon on each side of him. "Hey dipshit what are-" Sasuke started, trying to insult Naruto and his friends but was cut short as a doge ball hit him it the back of the head. Sasuke turned his head and saw a kid with blonde hair and one with black waving at him. Sasuke flicked them off and turned back to Naruto. " I believe I owe you something." Sasuke caught Naruto off his guard and hit him in the mouth. Naruto stumbled back and when he got his footing back to fight Sasuke was trying to catch the two boys who had thrown the ball at him.

"You okay?" Choji asked

"Yeah I'm fine, who were those other guys, the ones who threw the ball?"

"Oh them? Isamu and Yari There on our side, we don't hang out much but we're all cool with 'em." Choji answered.

"They're troublesome but good to have around at times."

"Everything is troublesome for you Shikamaru." Sakura complained.

Shikamaru thought for a second. "Yes it is."

Finally class was over. "Naruto you ready for lunch?" Choji asked eating some pre-lunch chips.

"Always." They all began walking off. "Do they serve ramen?"

* * *

**Love it hate it? tell me flames welcome! Review for ramen!**

**Oh eventually there will be music it'll be pretty cool!...I hope**


	2. lunch

**Okay not to much NaruHina action yet, a little bit there will be more in the next chapter!**

**Okay this one has the first song Hero of war by Raise Against great song, great band look it up, listen to it when you get to the correct point (or not I'm not the boss of you)**

Thank you my awesomeness reviewers: Coolpickles Rose Tiger HINAXNARU4LIFE This chapter is for you guys because you took he time to review!

This chap is also for Queen of the angels (dont know if your reading or not) because she gave me the idea for...well I dont want to give to much away but its when naruto gets hurt NO MORE SPOILERS!!!!

**I don't own Naruto or Hero of war!...but i do rule the world muhahahahahaha*cough couch sputter*  
**

**Oh and P.S. if you like the song tell me I can recommend some others for you, and that goes for all of them I put up also remind me to put them in the disclaimer**

"talking"

'thinking'

_"Naruto sining"_

* * *

Naruto went with every one else out side for lunch and sat beside Hinata.

"So Hinata-chan how's your day been so far?"

"G-good, how about yours N-Naruto-kun?"

"Uh…interesting…."

"So every one we need to have a sleepover to welcome Naruto to the group, it was me Sakura and Tenten's idea!" Temari exclaimed

"Um…okay." was pretty much the unanimous response from all the guys but Choji who was busy eating.

"I know it sounds kinda kidish but its tonight , cause its Friday, by the way what a way to pick a first day of school Naruto! And it'll be fun." Temari continued.

"Its not kidish if its coed!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Kidish isn't a word its childish." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Shut up Shikamaru, any way it can't be at Hinata's house, uptight dad or any of the guys houses." Temari started to plan.

"What's wrong with our houses?" Choji asked.

"Have you seen your rooms?" Tenten put in. "We go over this every time."

"Oh it can't be at my house my moms having some boring dinner thing, thanks for getting me out of it." Sakura informed.

"Okay and Tenten had the last one so its on me, I guess." Temari summed up.

"Kankuro will be out right?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah he won't be back for a month." Naruto opened his mouth to ask a question. "Long story, Naruto, tell you abut it later." Before any more planning could be done a voice was heard.

"Gaara, Neji, you guys could do much better with us. These people aren't strong, and you two, well I'm recognizing you aren't I?" A smug voice came from behind the group. It was one of Sasuke's henchmen with read triangles coming from his eyes, Kiba.

"Buzz off." Grunted Gaara.

"Look at the people you hang out with," Kiba grabbed Hinata by the collar, "Does this one even speak?"

"Get your filthy hands off her." Naruto growled.

"Give me one good reason."

"Pain." The other boy smirked but it was whipped off his face as soon as Naruto hit him in the eye. He dropped Hinata and stumbled backwards. The rest of the group went to see if Hinata was okay and Naruto pounced on Kiba. They wrestled on the ground all the while punching and kicking and then Naruto felt a swift kick in the side, swift but powerful, and he fell off of Kiba to he hard ground.

"Moron your not supposed to talk to _things_ like this." Sasuke pulled Kiba up by his collar. "You're a disgrace. Now go." Kiba walked away, Sasuke gave one last scoff, kicked Naruto just _one _more time and walked off as well.

Naruto coughed and spat on the ground. "Damn bastard!"

"Naruto you alright?" Tenten called. Hinata was up and the group was now heading towards him.

"Yeah, fine." Naruto said though gritted teeth. He clutched the side Sasuke had kicked and tried to get up. Neji and Gaara were there helping him to his feet instantly.

"You should go to the nurse and get that checked out." Neji said. "You got free period right after lunch it's a good time to go."

"I'll be fine."

"Don't be stupid." Shikamaru said.

Naruto sighed. "Fine."

Every one went with him to the nurse. On the way they past Isamu and Yari

"The bastard do this to ya? Good even more of a reason to beat him up!" Isamu gave Naruto a quick pat on the shoulder and was gone along with Yari.

"Okay?" Naruto was confused.

"They're a bit odd." Sakura clarified.

"At least they're on our side." Shikamaru said. As they arrived at the nurses office.

They opened the door and the black haired women from before, the Vice-Principal.

"Shizune-neesan?"

"Naruto, your first day and your already hurt?"

"Heh skateboarding. You're the nurse too?"

"I am the medical expertise and consultant." She said indignantly.

"….So nurse."

"I am much more qualified then a nurse!"

"Oh good then! My skateboard threw me, I landed on the curb, my side hurts."

"Sit down." Naruto sat down and took off the orange hoodie he was wearing. Shizune poked him a few places asking if it hurt and then pulled up his shirt to reveal a black a blue area. "Okay its only bruised, I'll bandage you up and you'll be back to class shortly, or what ever you have this period."

"Free period."

"Lucky then your not missing any classes"

"If you call that luck." Shizune had finished and Naruto hoped up sliding his jacket back on. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah come on." after his free period Naruto had algebra two along with Hinata, Sakura, Temari and Tenten.

"Oh yeah a class with the girls!" Naruto cheered on the way to the class and flinched a bit, clutching his side. Hinata spared a worried glance at him.

"You'll have to cover your ears for some parts." Sakura informed him.

"huh?"

"Sakura's right our girl talk time is Algebra and we can't have male ears here what we say." Temari said and all the girls laughed.

"Oh hold up! I can so participate in girl talk time!" Naruto cleared his throat then did his best girl voice. "OMG! Did you see that guy? He was so totally hot! Like smexy max!" All the girls laughed again.

"Okay fine you can participate in girl talk. Today we'll pick up where we left off yesterday. Hmm I think we were talking about a hot guy from the mall and whether or not we think he's bi-" Sakura was interrupted.

"OKAY! Do not need to participate in that conversation."

"Aww come on you don't even know what I was going to say."

"Yeah I do, it rhymes with pig and isn't something girls your age should be talking about!"

"Psht yeah right and boys just talk about puppies and candy." Sakura snorted.

"No its puppies and ramen."

"Yeah, right. So any way me and Temari thought he was and-"

"LALALALALALALALA" Naruto closed his eyes and plugged his ears.

"Funny Sakura but I have one question… where the hell was I during this conversation?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten, hun, it never happened just making him uncomfortable." Naruto was still "La"ing in the background. He ran into a wall and that made him shut up.

"You do realize that closing your eyes doesn't affect your hearing?" Temari asked.

"…I was going for see no evil hear no evil speak no evil."

"Yeah but you were speaking a lot of evil." Tenten pointed out.

"You know what I've decided I like Hinata-chan best!" Naruto walked next to Hinata having her separate him from the rest of the girls.

The algebra teacher was a girl named Anko…a freak named Anko who was very, er…active. Sasuke was in the class but the five paid no attention to him, but Naruto did mentally curse him whenever his side hurt.

"Anko-sensei!" Naruto raised his hand very first grader like.

"What!

"I have to piss!" what a nice way to ask.

"Then go." As soon as Naruto was out of the to Sakura turned to Hinata.

"Oh my god!" Sakura hissed.

"W-what?" Hinata asked.

"You like him!"

"W-what n-no I-"

"Yes you totally do." Accused Tenten.

"Yeah the way you looked at him when he got hurt." Temari put in.

"And the way you were blushing when he used you as a shield from us after he ran into the wall." Sakura said. Poor Hinata her face was as read as a strawberry.

"There's no shame in it, he looks pretty good." said Tenten

Everyone stopped talking when Anko passed by, good timing to cause that's when Naruto came back in however the girls still sent Hinata winks reminding her of what they knew, or at least thought they knew.

After that Naruto had home ec. he didn't know why, but he did. It was taught by Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, who assisted. It was a fun class but Naruto exploded two things trying to cook, he would find a way to switch classes.

Finally the last bell rang. Naruto didn't have any one he knew in his class, well accept Isamu who blew up three things trying to cook, Naruto would have talked to him on his way out but Isamu had detention for his horrible cooking because two of the explosions _might _have been on purpose. So Naruto left the class alone. Instead of going home he wondered around the school and ended up in a small auditorium with instruments on the stage.

Naruto hopped up onto the stage and grabbed the acoustic guitar, he couldn't help himself. He tuned it to standard and played a few notes and tuned it for a song and began to play. He went through the intro then on "E" he began to sing.

"_He said, "Son,_

_Have you seen the world?_

_Well what would you say,_

_If I said that you could?_

_Just carry this gun and you'll even get paid"_

_I said, "That sounds pretty good."_

_Black leather boots_

_Spit-shined so bright_

_They cut off my hair but it looked alright_

_We marched and we sang_

_We all became friends_

_As we learned how to fight_

_A hero of war_

_Yeah that's what I'll be_

_And when I come home_

_They'll be damn proud of me_

_I'll carry this flag_

_To the grave if I must_

_Because it's a flag that I love_

_A flag that I trust_

_I kicked in the door_

_I yelled my commands_

_The children, they cried_

_But I got my man_

_We took him away_

_A bag over his face_

_From his family and friends_

_They took off his clothes_

_They pissed in his hands_

_I told them to stop_

_But then I joined in_

_We beat him with guns_

_And batons not just once_

_But again and again_

_A hero of war_

_Yeah that's what I'll be_

_And when I come home_

_They'll be damn proud of me_

_I'll carry this flag_

_To the grave if I must_

_Because it's a flag that I love_

_A flag that I trust_

_She walked through bullets and haze_

_I asked her to stop_

_I begged her to stay_

_But she pressed on_

_So I lifted my gun_

_And fired away_

_The shells jumped through the smoke_

_And into the sand_

_That the blood now had soaked_

_She collapsed with a flag in her hand_

_A flag white as snow_

_A hero of war_

_Is that what they see?_

_Just medals and scars_

_So damn proud of me_

_And I brought home that flag_

_Now it gathers dust_

_But is a flag that I love_

_The only flag I trust_

_He said, "Son,_

_Have you seen the world?_

_Well what would you say,_

_If I said that you could?"_

Naruto didn't expect the applause that came when he finished. The place was empty when he started. While he was playing he had just been staring into space, thinking about the song.

"You never told us that you played guitar, or sang." Came Gaara's grunt he wasn't one of the people applauding but Naruto thought he had just gotten a complement from the red head.

"Naruto man that was awesome!" Temari cried out, she had been clapping.

"What's the song?" Sakura asked, who had also been clapping.

"Oh uh Hero of war by Rise Against."

"It was good." Neji said only giving small claps without sound.

The new arrivals made their way to the stage and took the steps up. "You know we need a lead singer and guitarist for our band, how about it?"

"Uh yeah that'd be great." Naruto was on cloud nine he'd always waned to be in a band but in the end had just settled for playing the guitar. (lead singer normally isn't lead guitar (I don't think) but Narutos just that good lol and its my fic hehe!)

"I'm your rhythm guitar and backup male vocals." Gaara said.

"Basest." Neji introduced.

"I'm your third guitar, if you need it, but mostly backup female vocals, or keyboard." Sakura said.

"And that leaves me, drummer." finished Temari finished. "Any one can write a song, if you need help with the lyrics or melody your writing then just ask, we're always their!"

"Uh okay great."

"We actually have a practice right now come on!"

* * *

**How do you like that a start of a band! More NaruHina action in net chap so just hang tight. Review and...and... AND IF YOU DON'T I'LL STALK YOU**

To my amazing reviewers:

Coolpickles- (stemers and a big baner) FIRST REVIEWER! Lol your making me blush and don't worry I'm more into rock, hard rock, metal not pop rap ect. (unless its Linkin Park rapor some TFK rap)

Rose Tiger - thank you for reading and reveiwing this story too

HINAXNARU4LIFE - Normally I update on weekends or wheneve i can get a chap out but I made an exeption here cause its a new fic


	3. AN

**Maaaaaaaan an A/N this early!**

**Hey guys(i say guys for guys and girls) I'm uber sorry! I took a long time with two chaps (one for No Plot Romance and the other for Konaha High Life) finish them!!!! They should be up by next Monday cause I'm starting school tomorrow. Sorry sorry sorry sorry!**


	4. sleep over start

**Okay guys heres the next chapter sorry it took so long and No Plot should be updated soon to**

**Note: school has started for me so I won't be able to update regularly most people on this site are in high school but I'm only an eight grader and need to keep my grades up to get into early collage. I also might have to cut back on talking to my _wonderful_ reviewers but know I love you all and appreciate you _so_ much  
**

**Big thanks to all my reviewers, already sixteen reviews: **Rose Tiger Jimmy the book lover MasqueradeBlack Queen of the angels Coolpickles HINAXNARU4LIFE xXlovevilXx oceanmoon CrimsonDeath1

* * *

Naruto opened the door to his house and dropped his backpack on the couch. He was about to go up to his room when he saw…different.

"Uh hello." He said to the young lady dressed only in a overly long button down shirt.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully.

"Um…"

"Oh you must be Jiraiya-kun's little brother, aren't you?"

"Uh yeah." 'Little brother what the hell?'

"I think its so cute that he's taking care of you.."

"Yeah it's-it's…interesting." Naruto decided to head up to his room. He went to the stairs but then decided to get his backpack, just incase he needed something from it, he had no idea what he would find walking back down.

At the landing a door in the hallway opened and steam and a Jiraiya with only a towel around his waist and one around his neck came out.

"Well if it isn't my _little brother_."

"What the hell is with that."

"Well the ladies like a strong sensitive man willing to take care of his younger brother because he cares so deeply for him, plus it make me seem younger."

"I short it helps you get laid?"

"Yeah!"

"Disgusting." Naruto brushed by Jiraiya and when into his room.

Naruto had a queen size bed with a gray comforter and gray pillow, only in place because there was a maid that cleaned his room after his sheet ect. had been kicked off from the night before. He had guitars… a lot of guitars. Acoustics, electrics, acoustic-electric. Fenders, Gibsons, Ibanezs, ESPs, Jacksons, Rogues, Yamahas. A LOT. Most were on the wall accept three. One acoustic-electric and two electrics. The acoustic-electric was a Fender J5 Signature Cutaway worth anywhere from 650-900$ give or take and Fender Custom Shop Custom Shop Time Machine Series '56 Stratocaster NOS Electric Guitar worth between 2550-3200$ and a nice Jackson SL2H Custom USA Guitar black with blue flames worth between 1800-2300$. Oh yeah a lot of _nice, really _nice guitars. Jiraiya had bought them all for him, the guy may have been a perv but being a perv made a lot of money in royalty checks. There was also a desk beside the bed with a seek laptop and band posters thrown up all over the room.

Naruto didn't have any homework and didn't know what to do, Temari said they'd take care of transportation. He dropped his backpack in the middle of the floor and started searching around his room. Finally he found what he was looking for, his spare backpack, he threw in a spare change of clothes and a few other things.

He was packed and ready so he just fell back on his bed. Naruto grabbed the guitar closest to him, the acoustic-electric fender. He made sure it was in standard tuning then played a few chords. His phone beeped and he picked it up, guitar still laying on his chest.

It was a text from Temari: "Be there in ten minutes!"

Naruto tested back: "I'll be waiting"

Temari again: "Bring a guitar or two lol"

After practice Naruto told the band he had a few guitars, of cores he didn't say how many he had but he did talk about some of his favorites.

"Haha, got it" he texed back.

Naruto took out two of his padded gig bags and put in the acoustic-electric he was playing and an Ibanez RG1570 Electric, one of his guitars he had told the band about.

There was a honk outside and Naruto assumed it was his ride. He put a guitar case on one shoulder, backpack on the other and carried the second gig bag. He trumped down the stairs and through the kitchen, where the girl from earlier hung around Jiraiya's neck.

"I'm leaving, see you tomorrow, or later, wont take over a year I think." Naruto said dashing to the door.

"Keep it PG, or R just not NC-17!"

"Blow it out your ass, ya old pervert." He said opening the door and slamming it shut. When Naruto walked out he saw a sleek convertible and Temari driving. Scared him a bit.

"Are your legs broken, get your ass over here!" Naruto walked over and Temari popped the trunk.

Naruto slid in the back seat were Hinata was beside him, Sakura beside Hinata, Shikamaru in the front.

"Umm Temari you seem to be forgetting something." Naruto said.

"You're a freshmen."

"No I'm a freshmen that failed two grades and has her license! HOLD ON." Temari then sped off at speeds not dared by NASA themselves.

"Holy-! Speed limit much?" Naruto clutched the handle of the door.

"No, not really." Temari said dismissively.

"Oh great."

They got to Temari's house in no time and, unbelievably, in one piece.

"Oh my god I'm alive." Naruto said, not believing his own words. Naruto and everyone else got their stuff out of Temari's trunk.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay you all are here Tenten, Neji, and…well every one else is getting a rid, and Choji cant make it." Temari led them up to the front door and unlocked it. "Okay in ya go!"

Temaris house looked a little like a beach house, it was supported on one end by wooden pillars and the other side ad a garage under it. There was a long stairway up to the front door and a was a nice off white color.

Behind the front door was a large living room, kitchen/ breakfast room to the left. Gaara was sitting in the living room.

"Yo this is nice!" Naruto said plopping his stuff down on the floor.

Everyone else arrived shortly and snacks and sodas were put out.

"What should we do to get the party rollin'" Temari asked.

"I think we all know the answer to that one!" Sakura said.

"Truth or dare!!!" Temari, Sakura and Tenten said together.

"Okay, okay I'll go first, hmmmm truth! No, no wait dare…or truth, uhhh." Tenten couldn't decide.

"Just pick one!" Temari said.

"Dare!" Tenten shouted with glee, happy she had finally made her pick.

"Okay…I dare you…." Temari started.

"To sit in Nejis lap!" Sakura finished

"WHAT?!?!" Neji and Tenten chorused.

"You have to do it it's a dare!" Temari practically sang.

Everyone but Tenten Neji and Gaara was trying hard to conceal their laughter, even Shikamaru. Tentens face was red, really red.

"Shikamaru she's resisting, you know what to do!" Temari chimed. Shikamaru grunted and got up.

"Come on Naruto, normally me Choji and Neji switch out with this job but Chojis not here and we can't expect Neji to do this." Shikamaru said.

"Uh okay, what do I do?" Naruto said, also getting up.

"Follow my lead." Shikamaru grumbled.

They walked over to Tenten who was struggling to get away and each took an arm and lifted her off the ground. Gaara was making sure no one went anywhere and they dropped Tenten down in his lap making absolutely sure she didn't escape.

"And you have to stay there until your next turn!" Temari almost shouted. Tenten huffed but stayed all the same an Naruto and Shikamaru went to sit back down while Neji sent death glares.

"Okay me next! I pick…truth." Temari piped in.

"Would you let Shikamaru take you out on a date?"

"Psht, date? Hell yeah he's payin' I'll let anyone take me to a free meal!"

"What if-" Sakura began.

"I'm sorry one question per turn." Temari interrupted. "Your turn Sakura!"

"Hmmmm, dare!"

"Come on you guys have to participate, Naruto you give Sakura a dare!" Temari ordered.

"Uh okay…I dare you…I dare you tooooo, ano, to… eat…peanut butter…mixed with a raw egg…yeah, that." Naruto finally said.

"…" Sakura was speechless.

"Well we better get the ingredients! Shikamaru!" Temari said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." He got up and walked to the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge.

"He's your bitch isn't he?" Naruto asked.

"Only for truth and dare tough." Temari smiled and nodded, giggling at the same time.

"Shikamaru came out with some peanut butter, two eggs, and a mixing bowl.

"Okay take five big scoops of peanut butter, mix well, and enjoy!" Naruto instructed. They all watched as Sakura chocked down the horrid concoction.

"Naruto-" gag " Your turn" choke "truth or-" almost barf "whatever."

"Umm okay, truth."

"Hey, Hinata you ask him something! You've barely talked yet." Tenten provoked, still in Nejis lap, but looked quite comfortable now, as did Neji.

Hinata looked around in shock. "Uh, ano W-what are y-your p-parents like?" She stuttered out.

"Hinata we have to work on the questions you ask." Sakura said.

"Hmm my parents? I dunno, they were pretty cool I guess, they weren't to uptight, pretty chill as long as I didn't anything to bad." Naruto answered.

"W-Were?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah Naruto whats with all the past tenses?" Shikamaru asked.

"If I recall correctly Temari said, and I quote 'I'm sorry one question per turn' it's the rules!"

"He's right." Gaara grumbled.

"Okay Gaara finally talked, who had five forty nine? Anyone?" Naruto asked. "Whose turn is it now?"

"Hinata gave you her truth so its Hinatas and she has to pick dare 'cause last time she didn't pick it at all." Temari said

"O-Okay" Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata we dare you for seven minutes in heaven with Naruto."

"Come on isn't that a little juvenile?" Naruto asked

"…So? You sill gotta do it" Temari stuck out her tongue.

"You better watch it Uzumaki." Neji warned angrily.

"Fine, whatever." Naruto got up, not wanting to be forced inside the closet by Shikamaru or Gaara and Hinata shakily fallowed. Behind them they heard a very distinct "Baw chica wawa" from Sakura which made Hinata blush even more.

The door closed and the closet was plunged into darkness which caused Naruto to stumble into some coats.

"I feel like from here we could go to Narnia." Naruto mumbled trying to find a way out of the coats. "Soooo, what do we do now?"

"Uh, um ano t-alk?"

"I can do that…talk about what?"

"Um h-how was y-your first d-day of s-shool?" Hinata asked.

"Great, how have you liked this year?" Naruto asked.

"I-I like it."

"Any boys you like?" Naruto teased.

"N -No! H-how about you, I-I mean n-not b-boy girls, but I-if y-you like boys its f-fine w-with me I-I j-just m-ent-"

"Wo its okay, I get it." Naruto flashed a breath taking smile. "I have seen some one whose cute."

"W-who?"

"Promise not to laugh?" Hinata nodded but then remembered it was dark.

"Y-yes."

"Well…" Naruto shook his head 'just say it idiot what the worst that could happen…okay that would hurt but don't think about that.' Naruto took a deep breath "You." Hinatas eyes widened.

"Okay don't spazz(I love that word) out or anything I mean it just that well, errr, you know…" 'on a scale of 1 to 10, idiot wise I'm a negative 1...wait it's the higher the worse, well that bumped me up to thirteen.'

"Y-y-you d-d-d-don't, I m-mean h-how could you, errrr, uh, I-I mean I, too… anooo." Naruto was panicking.

"Hinata-chan do you think I'm hot?"

"NO! I mean not no uh….uh I-I uh its…"

"Take a deep breath, make sure to let it out and repeat." Naruto instructed. "We can deal with stuff when you not… unconscious." He said the last word because Hinata fainted and fell into his arms. "Oh shit Neji'll kill me." Naruto said as he carried her out of the closet.

"I may have broke her…" Naruto said.

* * *

**Review and I'll get my homework done faster so I can write :)**

**Now to all my peps! (peeps?)**

Rose Tiger- lol yeah and dont worry about Kiba he has problems that you'll find about later

Jimmy the book lover - dont worry I will and Naruto can make ramen...but thats all...

MasqueradeBlack- lol I'll be sure to

Queen of the angels- chap1. I got the idea because that kept happening to me lol I tottaly cannot spell

chap 2. lol thanks and way ahead of you with the truth or dare

Coolpickles- Yeah I love the song you should listen to yellowcard if you dont already

HINAXNARU4LIFE- lol thanks

xXlovevilXx- thank you

oceanmoon- chap 1. lol dont worry Hinatas tough!

chap 2. dont worry (sneek peak) she plays violin

AN Well here it is

CrimsonDeath1- chap 1. I just call it how I see it

chap 2. hope thats a good wow!

**Okay I'm out! have fun!**


	5. bored

**Hullo Hullo I know long time know see, sorry but schools a bitch!**

**'thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: Lbzerobs Coolpickles Hatake Tsughi Lbzerobs oceanmoon Queen of the angels HINAXNARU4LIFE animesforever21**

**The song used in this is**** "Hand of Blood" by ****Bullet for my Valentine**

**I do not own Naruto or BFMV (Bullet for my Valentine) however I wam wearing a BFMV shirt as i type!**

**Oh and get use to BFMV songs  
**

"Talking"

'thinking'

(fun)

_"Naruto singing"_

_"NARUTO SCREAMING" -ish_

there are some things i didnt feel like labeling it as a scream

* * *

"…WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?!?!" Neji screamed. For a moment he almost forgot Tenten was on his lap, luckily he remembered before he stood up.

"No, no I can explain, okay? We were talking and she...passed out, okay that might not sound right but I swe-" Naruto franticly tried to defend himself but was interrupted.

"Nope makes sense." Sakura said. Naruto stared blankly at her so she decided to elaborate. "She faints when she's embarrassed." Naruto nodded trying to fight down a small blush.

"Hell I'm surprised she didn't fain when we gave her the dare!" Temari laughed

Neji still glared at Naruto. "Oh come on Neji, Hakuna matata!…?" Neji grudgingly eased his piercing stare.

The game continued, Tenten forgot that she could get off Neji when her turn came again, and so did Neji, no one wanted to remind her. Eventually they were running out of dares and Naruto was simply dared to play and sing a song. He plugged in the provided amp and took out his Ibanez, hooked it up to the amp, and began to play, around when Hinata was beginning to come to.

_"There goes my valentine again  
Soaked in red for what she said  
And now she's GONE!_

_Oh my god have I done it again,  
There's a pulse and its deafening  
I cant help what I hear in my head,  
Its the switch that I flip they said,  
HAND OF BLOOD!  
I don't wanna feel, my heart is breaking,  
HAND OF BLOOD!  
I don't wanna see, my life is BURNING_

_I saw you look away,  
Is what you've seen to much to take or are you blind and seeing nothing.  
(I SAW YOU RUN) I saw you run away,  
Is what I've done to much to take or are you scared of being nothing._

_There's a stain on my hand, and its RED  
Oh my god, am I losing it?  
I cant help what I've done or I've SAID  
It's the button I push(they said)  
Hand of Blood!  
I don't wanna feel like my heart is breaking,  
Hand OF Blood!  
I don't wanna see that my life is burnin'_

_I saw you look away,  
Is what you've seen to much to take or are you blind and seeing nothing.  
(I SAW YOU RUN) I saw you run away,  
Is what I've done to much to take or are you scared of being nothing_

_NOOOO!_

_I saw you look away,  
Is what you've seen to much to take or are you blind and seeing nothing  
(I SAY YOU RUN) I saw you run away,  
Is what I've done to much to take or are you scared of being nothing _

(Yes Naruto can sing his own backup, he's just that talented)

The people's mouths who hadn't seen Naruto practice hung open.

"Wow." Tenten said finally closed her mouth. Shikamaru just gave a grunt of approval and Hinata stared at him.

"Hinata your awake." Temari practically screamed.

"I call a time out!" Sakura yelled. Shikamaru and Neji sighed, almost expecting this while Gaara looked the same. The girls ran out of the room and Naruto stared blankly at the girls giggling, well more like scary laughing, and scrambling up the stairs.

"…What the hell?" Naruto asked once he heard a door close up stairs.

"Its normal," yawned Shikamaru. "I didn't know you could play the guitar…then again I've only known you for a day."

"You knew." Neji said

"Yeah, your right, Neji, I did, but I didn't know he could play well."

"Yeah uh…wait how'd you know I played?" Naruto asked

"Your callused fingers…and you put the guitars in Temaris trunk."

"Oh…right. So whats with the girls?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah that, it happens at least once ever sleep over or hang out, the talk, or something upstairs and come down giggling." Neji explained and Gaara and Shikamaru grunted in consent.

"Hmm…I bet they're having glorious pillow fights." Naruto said dreamily.

"If only." Shikamaru sighed.

________________

"Soooo Hinata what's with the whole faint thing?" Tenten asked bouncing on Temaris bed.

"We can't g to her straight away, she'll faint again! And stop bouncing the damn bed I'm getting sea sick!" Sakura yelled, also on the bed.

"Well Tenten what's with you? Staying on Nejis lap the whole time?" A devious grin spread over Temaris face, who was lounging in a beanbag chair.

Tentens face went red. "Well what's with you and Shikamaru being your bitch huh?" Tenten accused.

"Um, well what's with us having nothing to say about Sakura!" Temari shouted and every one began to laugh.

The girls talked and chatted a while longer before finally going down stairs. They began walking downstairs single file, giggling as they went. They all stopped as they say, and heard, what was going on downstairs.

Naruto Neji and Gaara were…well the were wailing on each other, just grappling. Pillows and couch cushions were strewn everywhere. And music was blaring in the background.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!" Temari yelled and Sakura cut off the music. The fighting stopped, the three boys looking a little flushed from the fight.

"Oh hey! We got bored." Naruto said cheerfully.

"You got _bored_" Temari asked incredulously.

"…Yeah…what's so weird about that?" Naruto asked.

"Its not the getting bored it's the way you handled it!"

Naruto blinked. "…And…?"

* * *

**Thank you so much. If you review then I wont kill the hostage I have!!!! (pokes hostage) MUHAHAHAHAHA**

To my reviewers...

Lbzerobs - Ha I totaly forgot about Akamaru lol that'll be fun

Coolpickles - thanks for understaning and ill never forget (i write when i should be doing homework teehee O.o)

Hatake Tsughi - damn fainting moments! come at the worst time dont they...it wasnt my fault...

Lbzerobs - Hero of war? yeah I love it, Rise Against is great

oceanmoon - I bet Naruto litteraly saw his life flash before his eyes

Queen of the angels- seems like you hit a few extra keys while laughign lol! I do that all the time!

HINAXNARU4LIFE- Thank you very much :D

animesforever21 - Thank you very much :)


	6. Pizza

**Hey I'm back with a new chap sorry it took so long**

**Hey I posted one of MY works on this site it's "Untitled" please read it don't worry it wont interfere with my other fanfics**

**Thanks to my reviewers! : **

Night Fox123 Lbzerobs Jimmy the book loverRose Tiger aquaticlilly-xxlil-laurenxx CrimsonDeath1 Hatake Tsughi oceanmoon SilentSinger948

**Disclaimer:**Naruto yo no tengo

Remeber to check out Untitled!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Naruto held a bag of frozen peas to his swelling cheek. "Ow," he said bluntly.

"Serves you right! Any who," Temari pulled out a list, it was a list of band names, they had worked on it with Naruto last practice, "while we're doing everything and all I need your guys help, we still need a band name, last time there was F.E.A.R. which was For Empires And Relief, One Second Or Shoot, Last First Breath, Gaara Is Sexy…. Gaara what the hell when'd you add this on!"

"I didn't put it in…but I completely agree." Gaara actually smirked, showing some emotion(gasp!)

"Whatever, that is _not _an option. Uh the last one is Narcissist Ears. Don't choose now but before you all leave I need an answer." Temari finished.

"Jeez, so demanding, I _need_ an answer," Naruto mimicked. The others laughed but Temari just glared at him. "Oh go." He hid behind the now semi-frozen peas.

"Well we do _need _the name before Wednesday, that's when we sign up for the school dance and you have to use the name for sign ups." Sakura said.

"Dance?" Naruto had heard nothing about a dance.

"Yeah we have them periodically, a lot of school bands play a few songs and everyone hangs out and …well dances and stuff." Sakura said.

"Yeah and the last few dances they've had this year we couldn't play at 'cause we didn't have a guitarist and vocalist." Temari added.

"So then the bowl of ramen exploded!" Naruto said to Hinata finishing part of his story.

"…WHERE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?!?!?" Temari yelled

"Hm?"

"I'm not explaining it gain!" Temari humped.

"Oh, yeah yeah I got it." Naruto waved her away with his hand and Temari fumed.

"I'm hungry," Sakura said

"Order a damn pizza." Neji said and Gaara threw the phone to her.

"Okay, how many, and what does every one want on it."

"Pepperoni!"

"Ham on one!

"pineapple with the ham!"

"M-mushroom and sp-spinach"

"Ramen!"

Every one went silent. "…_what?_" everyone chorused, everyone but Naruto.

"…what?" he asked innocently. "What's wrong?"

"Ramen?" Gaara asked

"Dude, no, just…no." Shikamaru said.

Naruto stuck out his bottom lip.

"Oh come on dude, ramen? On a pizza?" Tenten

"Fine." He pouted.

"Okay we need four large pizzas, one pepperoni one pineapple and ham, one spinach and mushroom, the last cheese." Sakura ordered. "Um, yeah sure cheesy bread is awesome, give us some desert too. Wait we have five teenage boys will four pizzas be enough? No, okay then, how many? Seven? Hmmm, I still think we need more, you know what just give us two of each." Sakura gave the guy his address.

"'Kay thanks, we'll send our delivery guy out as soon as your pizzas are ready," a voice came trough the phone.

"Oh! Wait!" Sakura said

"Yes?"

"Is the delivery boy cute?" Sakura asked.

"Ummm, I'm a guy sooo, I can't really answer that," The pizza guy said

"Oh come on don't lie, you know I'm sexy!" A voice came from the background.

"Oh shut up! Sorry about that, your pizzas will be there soon."

"'Kay thanks, bye!" Sakura hung up the phone. "The pizzas will be here soon."

"Great, I'm starved!" Naruto exclaimed. "So, er, about the dances, do you like go with…dates?"

"Well we've never really been, but yeah people have dates." Sakura said.

"Hey Naruto makes a point, even if he doesn't know it, are we going to have dates." Temari said.

"I say if we're asked, we're asked, say yes or no, but if you say yes the person has to go with our group, they can't go with their own." Tenten said.

"Or for the guys if we _ask_ then we ask, we are guys after all." Naruto said.

"Shut up Naruto." Said Sakura Temari and Tenten.

"Geez, sorry."

The doorbell rang and a voice called out. "Pizza."

"I got it!" Sakura sprang up and everyone followed her. She stopped short of the door to fix her hair.

"Oh come on! Just open the troublesome door!" Shikamaru said.

"Okay okay fine," Sakura swiftly opened the door. "Hell---o? "Ah here's four of your pizzas, the others are in the car, my dunce of a- Sakura! What's up?"

"Um nothing."

"Hang right here, I'll get the rest of your pizza." he handed Sakura the pizzas and went back for his car

"What's going on, is it someone we know?" Neji asked. At that moment the delivery boy came running up the stairs with four more pizzas. It was Isamu.

"Yo her you go guys, just pile 'em on Sakura" Once he had all eight pizzas in his arms he insisted to carry them to the table, something about "extra mile week." apparently if he went the extra mile he got a bonus.

"Wait so if you're the delivery boy then the person who answered the phone was-" Sakura started.

"Yari, and I'm more of a delivery man!"

"Wow, and you were the one who yelled out-"

"About how sexy I am, hell yes. Hey can I grab a slice before I go?" Sakura nodded. "Thanks," He walked towards the door with a slice of pepperoni pizza hanging out of his moth and he put on his "Fresh Italian Pizza" hat.

"Hey wait, how much do we owe you?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, its on me." he said with a mouth full of food, waving over his shoulder at the rest of them.

"Do I smell a date for the dance?" Temari said and she and Tenten circled her viciously like vultures while Hinata just stood off to the side.

"What? that's totally random dude." She aid and the girls all went to get some pizza.

"Dude! You guys have eaten ha whole pizza already!!!" Ten ten's mouth gapped.

"Well Isamu had a slice and hen we each only had like a slice or so."

"It's been like two seconds! Ugh I'll order four more just in case!" Sakura picked up the phone.

Once they had enough pizza everyone sat down. Hinata was on the floor next to Naruto and Tenten seemed to fancy Neji's lap (get it Neji) they shared the big easy chair. And Temari Shikamaru Gaara and Sakura shared the couch.

"This pizza is good man!" Naruto said finishing his sixth slice. "Yo give another slice!"

"No way dude, your cut off!" Neji said.

"What why!"

"Cause you ate six slices in five minutes!"

"So! You had five in five minutes, I just had one more then you!"

"U-Um m-may I have another slice of pizza."

"Sure Hinata, what kind?" Neji asked purposely sounding nicer to Hinata and successfully ignoring Narutos complaints

"Umm pepperoni p-please."

"Sure, here ya go," He shifted Tenten a little so he could hand Hinata the pizza.

"A-ano here you go Naruto-kun" Hinata said handing Naruto the pizza Neji had just given her.

"Yes! Go Hinata-chan!!!" Naruto cheered

"Hinata, my cousin you've betrayed me!"

* * *

**okay a little OCCness with neji oh well**

**I really do need you guys to help with a band name, feel free to submit your own and dont forget to review!!!!!**

Night Fox123- thank you SO much ^^

Lbzerobs- Thanks. Sometimes(most of the time) I'm tempted to do the same

Jimmy the book lover- I'm glad!

Rose Tiger- I do whenever I can :)

aquaticlilly- thankyou, I try my best

xxlil-laurenxx- thank you, there's no schedule because school is ruling my life O.o

CrimsonDeath1-lol I'm flattered that happens to me, theres always some other fanfic or a really good manga

Hatake Tsughi- pillows, fists whatever thay have lol ;)

oceanmoon- RIP Naruto lol

SilentSinger948- thank you

* * *


	7. haha good times

**S**o**rry for the wait but it'll probably be like this for a while (slow updates) the only reason this is out now and not over the weekend is cause we don't have school because of snow (wooooow)**

**sorry guys but I cant do my revieew shout out but i love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111**

**oh and I _have_ to say thanks to Crimsondeath, thanks for the band names lol tell your friend that bashful unicorns is a wonduros idea**

**okay so in the survey i did before i wrote this in no plot romance some people wanted Naruto to live alone others with Jiriaya my solution is to have him live with Jiriaya but have Jiriaya travle and leave alot.**

**Thank you soooooo much guys and jus put uo with thi one last thing**

**Person: Gosh Jeny you take so long to update**

**Jenny: :'( well then read No Plot romance**

**Person: You take to long to update that too  
**

**Jenny: ...ummm...well then you can read some of my oregenal works!!! ethier Untitled or Moderation Cover Wars**

**Person: so whats the deal with those stories?**

**Jenny: I dont have to do a disclamer for them cause they mine bitch!!!**

**But in all seriousness guys no one loves me enough to read them??? (how needy am I)**

**I don't own Naruto (sorry if the words are missing "a"s or "g"s cause my keyboard is kinda messed up**

**ENJOY!!!  
**

* * *

Everyone had slept soundly, you know for the ten minutes or so that they finally did sleep. When ever everyone got up the wanted eggs or cinnamon roles or various other things, the only problem was, not much of them where cooks...thank you restaurants that serve breakfast. They took two cars, Neji drove one and Temari drove one, Naruto originally opted to be with Neji but circumstances lead him to the death trap of getting in a car with Temari (dun dun dun)

"No! Noooo I don't wanna, not again. She's crazy, freakin' crazy, I don't wanna, I don't wanna!" Naruto wailed.

"God Naruto, man up," Temari scoffed.

"How are you not pulled over?????"

"The cops are sacred of us, plus the cops never bother the kids from Konaha high cause of Sasuke (Not even Neji, he isn't even old enough to drive (in** my** fic at least) his ties with the police and such. The bastard actually comes in handy once in a while, look at that."

"...So that means no one will save me?"

"Pretty much."

"I think now being taken to hell won't be an issue, it's the getting back, that's the problem," Naruto sighed as he got in next to Hinata.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Are you kidding? Every guy should want a clumsy girl!"

"Temari how would you know?" Shikamaru asked.

"No she's right, the clumsy girls trip and fall into your arms." Naruto smiled a bit

"See, this is a man that reads Shojo manga and he is better off in the world of romance because of it." Temari said proudly slapping Naruto on the back, making him choke on the juice he was drinking.

"Tch, reading ecchi is more like it." Shikamaru scoffed.

"Hey watch it! I'm not that bad," Naruto growled.

"I read ecchi." Everyone turned to Sakura. "What's the big deal, it's only stuff like Ichigo 100%, you guys act like you've never read worse, and I know you have, Temari!" Sakura accused.

"What!?! Me! Yeah right, you have no proof....it doesn't count if it was a fanfiction!!"

"You've done both!" Sakura brandished a condemning finer at Temari

"You better put down that finger before I bite it!" The two continued to hurl insults and mean words at each other.

"Should we break this up?" Naruto asked Shikamaru and Gaara.

"No," Shikamaru yawned, "If we wait they might take their tops off."

"What?!? Why the hell would they do that?"

"Duh, for good old fashion topless reselling." Gaara (yes Gaara) said.

"Gaara thats your sister!" Naruto yelled.

"Sakura's not."

"...You guys are weird." Naruto was about to break up the fight but before he could he heard an outburst of laughter coming from Temari and Sakura.

"Whats that about?" he asked the guys again.

"How would we know? We aren't girls, obviously this is a matter of the female sex." Shikamaru said resting his head on the table.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

In the end they hadn't decided on a band name. Naruto laughed to himself, everyone had completely forgot to vote. He didn't mind to much, they'd probably come to an understanding on Monday.

Naruto couldn't help but feel extremely lucky, it had been only a couple days and already he had found what felt like a family. It was such a change from before. He smiled and picked up one of his guitars, his Ibanez EW20 ASE-NT acoustic-electric (I JUST GOT THIS GUITAR SUNDAY AND I LOVE IT) and happy chords just sprang from his fingers, then for some reason he started playing Mary had a little lamb, but after that he was back to more chord imprecision.

He let one last strum ring out and linger in the air as Jiraiya burst into his room.

"Pants on Naruto I'm coming in." Jiraiya yelled covering his eyes. Naruto wanted to throw something at him but all he had at the moment was his guitar, and no way he'd throw that.

"Shut up old man, not everyone's as perverted as you!" Naruto screamed.

"Geeze relax, it was a joke. Anywhat to say what I came up ere to say-"

"You mean you didn't just come into my room to make a lewd joke?" Naruto scoffed.

"Lewd? That's a bit harsh. But I just wanted to tell you that I'm going on a business trip tonight, I'll be back in a few days."

"Business trip? More like a perv convention where you sign your disgusting books."

"Lalalala can't hear your meanie judgments," he said walking out of Naruto's room.

Naruto sighed, "I can't believe him."

Jiraiya came back into his room. "I almost forgot, remember the rule about parties."

"Yeah, yeah I got it."

" 'Make sure you take pictures and I want details on who has sex."

"Shut _up_!" Naruto threw a pillow at Jiraiya but he had already disappeared behind the door. Naruto grumbled under his breath and went over to his desk where his laptop awaited. He quickly punched in the password "ramen" and pulled up an internet browser. He got on the bookface chat to see if anyone was on. Only Hinata was online.

_Naruto: Hey Hinata-Chan!_

_Hinata: Hi Naruto-kun_

_Naruto: What's up?_

_Hinata: n-not much, what about you\_

Naruto chuckled, she even stuttered in her typing (lol)

_Naruto: Not much, I was just thinking about the dance Friday and the name we have to come up with by wendsday, any ideas?_

_Hinata: Um, I'm sorry Naruto-kun._

_Naruto: No problem. I can't think of anything, I don't even know where to start __L_

_Hinata: Find something meaningful to you, something you know and whenever you hear the word it makes you feel emotion._

_Naruto: Wow, that's great advice. I was thinking kind of along the lines of Nec Spec, Nec Metu_

_Hinata: Wow Naruto-kun you know Latin?_

_Naruto: Just a little just what I think is interesting_

_Hinata: Doesn't that mean "Without Hope, Without Feat"_

_Naruto: You seem to know your latin too_

_Hinata: I just learned it a bit because I thought it'd help me learn English_

_Naruto: Did it?_

_Hinata: I think so, I don't think I'll ever be fluent though._

_Naruto: Well I just have one last question_

_Hinata: What is it?_

_Naruto: Will you go to the dance with me _Naruto hit enter but the message didn't send (you people on face book chat know what I mean )

**_Lost connection_**

"You've got o be kidding me, it didn't send."

* * *

**Thanks! R&R and dont forget my other stories **


	8. A Name

**... i know im so effing late in updating it, and i still had to leave some off to get this up. **

**a lot of stufff has been happening, sure u dont wanna hear bout my boring life so on with that show**

**sorry fanfic wouldnt let me update yesterday  
**

**hope i havent lost all my readers... sooooooorry**

**(Naruto's nor mine)  
**

* * *

Naruto woke up to his blaring alarm. He grabbed his cell and hit "dismiss," the sound soon faded.

"Mornings aren't worth it…" Naruto sighed. He rose from bed and pulled on a shirt and put on some jeans. He skipped breakfast and walked out the door tugging on his right shoe(he fell once or twice).

Naruto had his backpack slung over one shoulder and a guitar case slung over the other as he walked the streets¾ he was too worried about the safety of his guitar to use his skateboard.

Naruto walked through the gates of the school. Some people starred at him. Some girls sizing him up and checking him up. Others scoffing and turning their noses up at him and clung to their boyfriends arm. _'They're just jealous' _Naruto thought. Many people admired the guitar on his pack, this made Naruto smile. No matter who you were a guitar made cool, if not completely cool then at least a bit cooler then you were.

It was still a while until the bell would ring so Naruto when to the spot they had eaten lunch at, right in front of a large oak tree. Hinata was there, under the shade of the tree, hunched over a notebook scribbling something.

"Heyy Hinata-chan! Whatcha writtin'?" Naruto tried to peak at her notebook.

Hinata jumped and if notebooks could slam then this one would have, but mostly it just made a "pat" sound as the pages smacked together. "N-Naruto-Kun!"

"Awww. I'm not aloud to see what you're writing?"

"Well I, er, it-it's not very good."

"What is it?"

"It's just a story." She pulled up her knees and cradled the notebook to her chest.

"Fine. I wont make you read it." Naruto plopped down beside her with a puppy dog face. Hinata just looked away.

"S-So, you had something to ask me yesterday, before you logged off…"

Naruto growled. "Yeah about that, I was disconnected, sorry."

"T-that's okay, I figured. B-but what were you going to ask me?" Hinata asked.

"Heh… Well I just wanted to know if-"

"Naruto! There you are!" yelled a flustered Temari. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Looking for my, wh- wait, whose 'we'?"

"Everyone pretty much, band's meeting in the auditorium, come on, Hinata you come too." She gestured for them to follow her, and with nothing more then a questioning glance they did.

"Band names? Come on people, give me what ever ya' got."

Silence…

"Oh Come one!!! No one?"

""What about you Temari, shouldn't you have been thinking of some?" Sakura accused.

"Ah…well I was busy"

"No you weren't. I live with you, remember." Gaara said.

"Shut up Gaara!"

"I have a name." Naruto said. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "_Nec Spec Nec Metu_."

"…in Japanese please." Sakura said.

"It's latin for 'Without Hope Without Fear' I thought it'd be, you know, kinda cool."

"I like it" Temaris said

"Same," Said Gaara.

"Mhmm" came from Neji.

"Awesomeness!" Sakura said.

"Well what about the nonband members, how do you like it?"

"Zzzzzz.." (Shikamaru)

"N-Naruto-kun told me earlier, I-I like it."

"I think it's good too" Choji said.

"Then it's settled!" declared Temari. "I'll go ahead and register us for the dance. _Nec Spec Nec Metu, _taking the world by storm!"

"Let's storm the school before we storm the world." Sakura said.

Kakashi never showed in late. Naruto just talked with Hinata and everyone else.

"So Hinata anyone ask you to the dance yet?" Tenten asked.

"Anyone ask you?" Hinata asked.

"I asked first."

"But Hinata's cooler, you should answer her," Sakura said.

"Maybe…no…But it's not like the dance is tomorrow or anything…" Tenten said. "What about you Sakura, huh, what about you?!"

"Well, er…" Sakura blushed a bit. "As a matter of fact… fine no one asked me yet!"

"Girls are so troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered to Naruto.

"WHAT! Three people have already asked you?!"

"J-Just cause I got here early!" Hinata defended. "It's not like I said yes to anyone." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's not fair!" Tenten pouted.

A few minutes later the bell rang, as everyone was leaving Kakashi-sensei arrived.

_________

Iruka's class flew by. Then there was gym…

"YOSH EVERY ONE, W E WILL BE ENTERING A NEW GYM UNIT TODAY! IT IS THE GLORIOUS WORLD OF SOOOOCCCEERRRRRRR! (cant type in caps anymore, hurts my eyes) Now, most of you know how to play the youthful game, if not have no fear! I or my youthful assistant will teach you. I need you all to get into teams, you will have today to practice and coordinate with your team members then tomorrow starts the ultimate soccer showdown!!! The annual tournament!" Gai paused for a breath. "Okay you guys had a similar tournament in middle school, the winning team was Uchiha Sasuke's team, they will have the same members as last year, everyone else pick whoever and start practicing, only six people per team, we're combining with Anko's class like we do in free days." Everyone started to make teams.

Naruto got together with Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura, Choji, and Temari. The girls were from Anko's class (damn gender separated gym classes).

"Alright I love soccer!" Naruto yelled.

"What position do you play?" Shikamaru asked

"Mostly forward, but I've played 'em all."

"Alright so we have a forward, are we going for most of the same spots as last year? Choji for goal, Hinata and Temari, along with Naruto now, I guess, for offense, and Sakura and me for defense." Shikamaru said. (always thought Hinata nd Sakura would be switched… oh well it's my story)

"Sounds good" Naruto said.

"Let's get to work running drills…anyone have any drills to run?"

"Well lets just go Hinata-chan, Temari and me trying to score on you three, practice our positions. After we warm up of course."(Sorry its been years since I've done soccer drills)

"Alright everyone, five laps!" Temari said.

* * *

**Again guys im sooo sorry**

**please review**


	9. AN 2

Sorry guys it'll be a bit before I update. I was trying to get a chap out this weekend than go everyother weekend cause shcool for me would be out but a lot is happening now. My friends and I are kinda going through a pretty hard time, I'll update when I can.

Thanks so mch everyone

Hope to see you soon


	10. Dates to the dance

**Heyy every one! sorry it's been a while, I hope to update more often.**

**So now that it's summer I can go back to replying to reviews YAYYYY! just check the end of this chap.  
**

* * *

Naruto practically inhaled his food, soccer made him hungry. Everyone else took a bit more time. Since he was done he decided to engage in a rather fierce poke fight with Choji, who was still eating.

"Good god Naruto let me eat in peace!"

"No, I'm bored! Besides I won't stop until you admit a win." He snuck in another poke. "Ha!"

Choji said nothing. He just continued fending Naruto's pokes with one arm and eating with the other, every once in a while he'd get a poke in.

The lunch bell rang and most of the kids went to class, but Naruto and the gang had free period.

"Guys wanna practice?" Naruto asked.

"Practice? Oh yeah you guys have the soccer thing right! I'll practice with you guys too, so will everyone else"

"Okay our team vs. everyone else, it'll be a good scrimmage!" Naruto said. They ended up having to keep in only a few people form their team in at a time, everyone else on the bench. So the teams were even. Naruto was in almost the whole game.

"Ahh" Naruto gasped. He wiped his forehead with his shirt. "It's so effing hot!" He finished off his bottle of water and went to where the group of girls and Shikamaru was.

"I'm telling you they have the best bodies! Not to muscular but still lean fit and sexy."

"I agree with Sakura, its just incredibly sexy." Temari said.

"Nahh have you seen the American Football club? They are sexy." Tenten said.

"Maybe one or two, but all the others are too bulky, not good enough. Soccer players are the hottest." Sakura said.

"You know, I'm a soccer player." Naruto said and smiled.

"We're talking about real soccer players Naruto, I don't think you cut it." Sakura scoffed.

"You wanna bet. I'm a soccer player through and through," Naruto beamed.

"Well if you really think so then loose the shirt." Temari said.

At first Naruto was shocked, the other guys came around to see what everyone was talking about, and Shikamaru shielded his eyes.

"alright then, you asked for it." Naruto slid his shirt off.

"Damn! I'm sorry but…damn. Your right soccer players do have the best bodies."

"Okay Naruto, you're a soccer player." Temari said

"Someone might wanna catch Hinata." Sakura said.

"I got it!" Naruto said.

"Preferably someone with their shirt on." Sakura muttered.

"I have her" Neji said, catching his fainting cousin.

"Why couldn't I get her?"

"Cause you'd just make her effing faint again." Shikamaru said.

"Should we get her to the nurse?" Naruto asked.

"Nah she'll be fine just give her a few minutes, let her breath." Sakura said. "And put your damn shirt back on Naruto!"

"Damn"

Hinata woke up before next period and the girls and Naruto went off to Math.. About five minutes into class Naruto felt his phone vibrating. He checked the number and cursed.

"Shit, again!" he mumbled. His hand shot up. "Anko-Sensei!"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Ah." Naruto whimpered. "Bathroom please."

"You went yesterday too didn't you?"

"I'm sorry Sensei my bladder doesn't hold out for weeks on end."

"Hmp, just go." Naruto ran out of the class room.

"So no one's asked you yet?" Temari whispered.

"No, you either?"

"….No. Come on, Sakura we have to find you a date."

"Wait what do you mean find me a date, I can find my own damn date, you need a date!" Sakura said, loud enough so that a few people heard.

"Why are you calling me in the middle of class again idiot?" Naruto said.

"Sorry boss, but KenjiRyuu won't let up. We need your help. And you know I figured that since you picked up yesterday at this time you'd pick up again."

"You know I'm not suppose to have any contact with any of you right!"

"I know boss, we're sorry. You've moved up and on and all, but we still need you."

"I didn't want to leave, you know that." Naruto sighed. "But I have a new life now! Its hard enough as it is without mixing my past in with everything."

"Boss…are you ashamed of us?"

Naruto sighed again. "It's not that I'm ashamed of you, it's that I'm ashamed of myself, and what I've done. I don't want my new friends to look down on me."

"You know that they'll find out eventually, right boss?"

"Yeah…I know. But I want to…I don't know, make sure they trust me, that they wont leave me."

He sighed through the phone. "'kay boss you know what's best."

"You bet your ass I do, It's the number one rule, er it was I mean. Anyway I'll call you back after school, can it wait 'till then?"

"Um…yeah sure, I guess."

"Okay later." Naruto hung u and looked around the bathroom really quick. The only person there was a guy passed out in the corner, he reeked of alcohol.

Naruto shoved his phone back in his pocket and headed back to class.

"Who says I want to go with you. I'm going to go to the dance with Tenten!" Temari was practically yelling now.

"Who says I'm going with you?" Tenten asked.

"Well do you want to go with Sakura?"

"Good point."

"Hey now! Fine I don't need you guys…"

Naruto heard yelling from the out side the door.

"I'm going to the dance with Tenten." He heard. Naruto smiled. He opened the door, Temari and Sakura were out of their seats having a shouting match, Tenten was half up watching the other two.

"Hey now!" Sakura said. "Fine, I don't need you guys, I'll go to the dance with Hinata! She's better anyway!" Naruto frowned. '_Yeah' _he thought '_I know she's better, that's why _I_ was going to ask her!' _Naruto locked eyes with Hinata for a second, but he looked away.

Naruto sighed and walked in. "Whoa! What happened while I was away?" Naruto looked around and flashed a quick smile. "I see you've arranged partners for the dance" He said to the girls.

"Okay," Anko said, who, until now, had been watching everything play out. "Back to your seats everyone, please."

In home ec. Today cooking was off limits. But they started sewing. Naruto had a hard time casting on, but once he got going he was pretty good. By the end of class he had a long line thingy…

After the bell rang he went to the gym for band practice.

"Okay we're all registered for the dance. We're aloud two songs so lets make 'em good." Temari said. "Lets get to work choosing the song, then play them till out fingers bleed!"

* * *

**Is that what you expected? :) haha, sorry, sorry, please dont hate me, okay?  
**

**okay so i have a question, please answer it in reviews! do you want people to be able to use ninjutsu ect. ? please respond otherwise they just will be able to**

**Thanks all, review and i will give you a cammel**

**Okay so I just gonna start from last chap's reviews**

roxas188- I've talked to you :) sorry I didnt reply to your lates message... I suck I know :P I'll reply soon

Rose Tiger- Isn't it walways? haha Thanks!

Jimy and Steph the book lovers- Thanks for staying with me and thanks for the review

fallenangel23- Thanks, I'm glad

CrimsonDeath1-I updated again! haha thanks :)

Anime Freak456-haha yeah i make a lot of mystakes partly because im dyslexic and mostly because i dont proof read(i know i know i should) thanks i had no idea from how to get from the chapter before to this so i just kinda threw that together. I'll try to sequencein, sorry for the confusion, however this chapter might be even more confusion :/ sorry. Thanks for the constructive critsizim! it helps a lot!

iluvsasuke- Thanks :) will do

nayomixsaga-"Like you think you think you think you think you think you want to see you

Like you think you think you think you think you think you

Like you think you think you think you think you think you think you want to see you

Like you think you think you think you think you think you

Like you think you think you think you think you

Would like you to see you think you think you think you think you think you want to see you"

thats the google translation...so um...thanks..i guess haha

Uzumaki-Ricky for chapters 1-8- Thanks so much for all the reviews, you have no idea how happy it made me :) I like the running idea, unfortenatly i already had this planned out, but i should be able to incorperate it.


	11. Martial Arts Club

**Guess what the eff i just found out! none of the things i used to show time elapses didnt show up! Why the hell did u read this it would be way to freakin confusing!**

**and tell me any song recommendations!  
**

**okay im updating early :) i know i know u love it :) its cause i got done early ad was debating if i should ad more ( i really wanted too) but i decided ud have to wait hahaha**

**I dont own Naruto, hinata does**

* * *

After band practice Naruto just roamed around school. He probably could have gotten a ride home with Temari or someone but he didn't think of it. He really didn't care anyway. He ended up in a small gym. Weapons lined the walls and the floor was matted. Neji was in there, wearing a black gi .

"Hey Neji, I thought you went home."

"Oh, hey Naruto. No I went to my club room."

"So what club is this, some type of martial arts?"

"Yeah, we have a lot of different martial arts students, and some people who just want to learn."

"Cool, what's your specialty?"

"Oh well I'm best at Karate and Jiu Jitsu, but I know a little bit of everything."

"Still looking for members?"

"Always, you can come in now, no one else is here."

"Alright, awesome" Naruto bowed before entering the room, showing respect for the dojou. Neji held out his hand and Naruto took it. He looked into Neji's eyes as he shook his hand but then Neji didn't let his hand go. Neji's grip got tighter and tighter. Naruto shifted his thumb so that it rested over the joint on Neji's thumb. Then with his index finger he began to point toward the ceiling, reinforcing the thumb lock with his other hand adding more pressure to the joint. Immediately Neji's grip loosened, and after a few seconds he tapped his leg, Naruto let go.

"Well I see that you're already familiar with some things." Neji chuckled.

"You could say that, so what do we do first?"

"How about some sparing to warm up?"

"Sounds good to me." Naruto smiled.

The two ended up sparring the whole time. They started standing then of course took it to the matt, waiting for the pin or submission. The first few rounds where nice and light but the it got a bit heavier. Naruto was on a bit of a winning streak for a while, but he seemed to suddenly back off a bit. And Neji started winning almost every match. Naruto panted as Neji helped him up.

"You alright? You don't seem to be doing as well as you were earlier."

"Ha, yeah I'm fine, your just kicking my ass." Naruto laughed. But he wasn't even sweating like he was earlier, barely at all now, and his labored breathing was very quick to even out.

"You wanna go for another round?" Neji asked.

"Okay, one more." Naruto agreed.

They took their stances and began. Neji didn't mess around with any strikes, he went straight for the single leg take down. Naruto sprawled to stop him (kinda like falling down on the guy, but with more control). Neji pulled out of the sprawl before Naruto could continue.

Neji got on top of Naruto (no laughing) Naruto backed up, building a foundation and getting on his hands and knees. With his right arm he reached up and grabbed the back of Neji's neck. With all his strength he bucked Neji off, flipping him over and tumbling with him.

Naruto ended on top with a said mount Neji tried to kick out but it didn't work, Naruto put less weight on his friend and let Neji kick out. Neji grabbed Naruto's arm and tried to put him into an arm lock. Naruto twisted out of Neji's grasp and wrapped his legs around Neji's midsection, refusing to let go. To finish the anaconda Naruto wrapped an arm around Neji's neck and locked the arm in place with the other. Neji tried rolling from side to side but Naruto countered with the anaconda switch. Within seconds Neji tapped out.

Naruto helped the blue faced Neji up. "Eh sorry… I don't know what came over me…"

"Ha, no problem." Neji chocked out. "It's just a sparring match." He smiled. "A damn good one if I may say so."

Naruto wiped his face and neck off with a towel. "Ah, I think I'm done for the day, when do you guys meet?"

"You can come over pretty much anytime after school, someone will probably be here depending on how late it is. And of course you can use the room anytime. But the official meeting times are after school on Tuesday and Thursday, so there's one tomorrow."

"Great, so on the off days of band right?"

"Yeah. So where you headed now?"

"Honestly I don't know" Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "That's kinda how I ended up here in the first place."

"Well after I change I can give you a lift to wherever you want to go."

"Thanks Neji." Neji went into the changing rooms and Naruto stretched out across the matt. His phone started singing and he went to get it, he took it out of his pocket before sparring. Naruto checked the number and sighed.

"Really?" he mumbled. He answered "What is it now?"

"Don't get snippy, you never called back, Naruto."

"Where's the little guy, why am I talking to you?"

"Because we need to talk Naruto."

Naruto clenched his fists. "Not now."

"You can't run from us!"

"I'm not trying to. I'm just trying to live a normal life."

"Normal? You call what we've been through normal? Let me tell you-" Naruto hung up and sighed. When his phone rung again he just turned it off.

Neji came out back in his jeans and t-shirt. "Ready to go."

Naruto ran his hand through his hair. "Uh yeah."

Nejis's car was nice, it was a white convertible BMW M3(sorry I know literally nothing about cars).

"Sweet ride dude."

"Thanks." Neji said, getting into the drivers seat. "So where we headed?"

"Ummm Just go downtown, if it's not a problem." Naruto slid into the passenger seat.

"No problem at all."

In a few minutes they were cursing around downtown Konoha. The past a train station and Naruto sighed. A block or two later Naruto told Neji to stop.

"I'll just get off here." Naruto smiled.

"You sure?" Neji asked skeptically, looking up at the bikini store they stopped in front of.

"Yeah," Naruto said, closing the door. "I'm sure."

Naruto walked slowly down the side walk until Neji was out of sight. Then he headed back to the train station.

He was on the train for a little less than a half hour. He walked for a while from the train station. He was in a pretty beat up town.

He found a boarded up dojo and went around back and rapped on the heavy metal door. He waited a few seconds then knocked again, this time two hits with his knuckles, three with his palm, and then kicked the door. After a few more seconds passed he knocked normally once more. As soon as the third round of knocking ended he heard an immediate response.

"Who is it?"

"Konoha police, open up!" Naruto said in a gruff voice.

The door swung open and Naruto was attacked by a blur in a greenish scarf. "Boss!"

"Whoa" Naruto grunted. "Easy there. How 'bout letting' me inside."

"Gotcha." The two went inside the dusty dojo. A few people had come to see what the kid's yelling was about.

"Heyya everyone, long time no see." Naruto said, ruffling the kids hair. "How ya' doin'?"

"BASTERD!"

"Holy shit!" Naruto barely dodged the kunai.

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW PLEASE I'm needy!**

**Now for review responding...ness**

Jimy and Steph the book lovers- thanks! and thanks a million for the review :)

Rose Tiger- Will do :) thanks for reviewing

Anime Freak456- When i read ur first review i was like what da hell? cause i had things to mark scene changes but now i found out that they didt workout :(( but anyway yeah sumer vacation kicks butt! I'll try to, most of my friends only read no plot, and im lazy (insert lazy face) sorry :( i feel bad. i like that your review was one of the longest! it makes me glad to have long reviews and crituqes :) Will do, I lke focasing on emotions, but for some reason im bad at it in fanfics :P ill get to work on it! thanks SO freakin much for the review :)

xXbeneaththeshadowsXx- Alright, no ninjutsu :) thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you've been following my story, you can review more i promis i dont bite...most of the time...some of the time...umm :)


	12. Outfits for the Dance

**Heya everyone! sorry I havent updated i was on vacation (it kinda sucked) then I had to update no plot.**

**If anyone wants to talk you can just put my username in the facebook search bar. i like to post bits of the next chapter that i like :)**

**Not my fave chap :P oh well R.I.P Onemanga, still got beta and forums at least  
**

**CHAPTER 10!  
**

**Disclaimer dont freakin own it  
**

* * *

Hinata was just leaving the school. After she watched the band practice she went out to the garden in the back of the school. She was walking through the commons when she heard someone call her name. It was Kiba and Sasuke. Hinata froze.

"Hinata-chan wait for a second," Kiba called, running over to her. Stood there for a bit trying to catch his breath. While Kiba was wheezing Sasuke calmly walked beside him.

"Kiba would like to apologize for the other day Hinata." Sasuke said, glaring at Kiba.

"Uh, yeah, right. Hinata-chan I didn't mean to do what I did yesterday. Uh…I was just, ano…"

"Being stupid," Sasuke stepped in. "He was just being stupid. Look that invitation was more for you and your cousin. Come hang out with us whenever you want. Here," Sasuke said, handing her a small piece of paper, "it's my phone number, take it." Hinata reached for the number with a shaky hand.

"T-thanks."

"Mhmm. Kiba you should leave now."

"See ya Hinata-chan." Kiba smiled and headed through the double doors that lead to freedom.

"Now Hinata you and your friends seem to not know of the pecking order in high school. Yes I know its cliché but that doesn't change it. We're nearing the end of our freshmen year, normally you find your class and stay in it. Very few people move up in class. Think about that, high school can be fun, or not so much." Sasuke sighed. "I'd rather just sit back and ignore it all, in fact I try too, but you have to acknowledge it sometime. Have a nice day Hinata." Sasuke walked off and Hinata shivered.

Hinata walked outside and Kiba was still there.

"Can I walk you home Hinata-chan?"

"Ano…"

"Great!" Kiba beamed.

It was a rather awkward walk home, for Hinata at least. Kiba talked up a storm, when he asked Hinata questions (and he did often) he barely gave her a chance to respond.

They reached the gates of Hinata's home and stopped.

"Hey, listen, Hinata-chan…I was ano just wondering if you had a date to the dance?"

Hinata isn't one to get mad, instead she got embarrassed, but right now deep deep deep deep deep deep deeeeeeep down she was a little mad that the man that attacked her was now asking her out. But mostly she was embarrassed.

"Ano, well…that is a very difficult question to answer." She didn't want to make him feel bad, but she was going to the dance with Sakura…apparently. "Uh well my friends and I are going."

"Okay well, I'll see you there, save me a dance. " He smiled. Kiba waved as he walked back towards his house and Hinata waved back.

"You needa calm the fuck down! Shouldn't throw sharp things ant peoples heads!"

"Sorry but we're suppose to defend the hideout from outsiders!"

"The hell? I'm no outsider!"

"Yes you are!"

"Listen girlie I'm no outsider! I'm here to help out."

"Step down Moegi." (lets just go ahead and say she looks cute and stuff, cause otherwise shes a weirdo, haha i didnt know who else to put) A cool voice said.

"Moegi why'd you attack Naruto!" Konohamaru asked(once more didnt know who to put). She didn't answer.

"Why are you here, Naruto?" the same cool voice asked.

"I came because Konohamaru wouldn't stop calling me. Listen I have to help and help quickly. You guys can't keep calling me. I'm sorry and all but you have my number for emergencies only."

Kiba didn't go directly home. He ended up riding the short distance train for a while. He decided he'd check up on the Konoha dog pound, he decided.

It was the last stop before his and the train was in the slums of Konoha. The doors opened and not many people came on, as usual for that type of area. But someone caught Kiba's eye, a mass of blond hair Naruto had gotten on the train. Kiba was shocked.

The dog pound could wait, Kiba had to get home.

Naruto flopped down on his bed. He pulled out his cell. And looked at the contacts. He had three, home Jiraiya and Konohamaru.

"Pathetic," he snorted. And put his pone up.

Naruto got on facebook(found out a TV show used the word Bookface, so im just rollin with facebook now) and updated hi status. "_Text me 555-xxx-xxxx" _Hopefully he'd have some of his friends numbers by the end of the nights.'

With Nothing else to do Naruto picked up a guitar and tried to think of a song.

"Neeeee-cha"

"Yes Hanabi?" Hinata asked. (she doesn't stutter with her sister)

"I'm hungry."

"Then go eat something."

"But Nee-chans food is always better than mine."

"Let me finish this chapter and I'll make you something," Hinata sighed.

It only took about a minute for Hinata to finish the chapter she was reading. "What do you want Hanabi?" she asked.

"Mmmm I don't know. What ever you want to make."

"'Kay but you can't complain." Hinata rummaged through the fridge and pulled a few things out. She was putting everything together when her phone started to vibrate on the counter. It was a text.

She grabbed the phone and flipped it open. It was from Sakura.

_Heyy Temari Tenten and I are_

_goin to the mall, wanna come?_

Hinata finished making the food and gave it to her sister, then texted back

_Yeah, sure!_

"Tell dad I went out with friends, okay Hanabi?"

"Yeah sure, she said between bites. Hinata's phone vibrated again

_Good cause we were already_

_on our way to pick you up!_

_We're almost there_

Hinata laughed. "I'm going now, just call me if you need me." Hinata waited about a minute outside before Temari's yellow sports car whipped around the corner. She came to a screeching halt in front of Hinata's house. Sakura got out so Hinata could get in the back seat and once everyone was in the car Temari sped off again.

"S-so is there a reason why we're going to the mall?" Hinata asked.

"Outfits for the dance." Tenten smiled.

"Okay so Temari and I need outfits we can rock in." Sakura said.

"But they still have too look good."

"Most definitely." Sakura smiled. "Lets get started."

"I like the skirt, but the shirt looks a little…weird…" Tenten said, who already had her outfit.

"Yeah, it looked better on the hanger. Okay Ill keep the skirt and try it on with some more stuff." Sakura said, going back into the dressing room.

"I'm coming out, I think I like this one." Temari said.

"Yeah I think that's the one you should wear." Tenten said.

"Oh wait, let me see." Sakura said walking out with the same skirt and a new top. "Damn Temari, that's hot!"

"Hey stop hitting on my date." Tenten laughed.

"Hey Sakura that top looks good." Temari commented.

"Yeah I like it a lot better. And both yours and Temari's are black, the whole band should wear black."

"Not a bad idea, I'll text them…anyone know Narutos number?" Sakura asked.

"No, don't think so."

"okay, I'll tell him later."

"U-umm, I-I'm gonna come out now." Hinata stuttered, she was a bit nervous.

"Damn!"

"Hinata that looks great!"

"Hey both of you stop ogling my date!" Sakura said.

Hinata blushed.

"I think it's safe to say we're all ready." Tenten said.

* * *

**Please review...im tierd****. what should tenten wear, and give me ideas for hinata, but i might have something in mind, i know sakuras and temaris**

**Now to talk to my reviewers**

sasumiofjp- Thanks and thanks, i kinda stole it from somewhere else i think :P

Rose Tiger- Yeah me too, Ive been takeing it for about 10 years

Jimy and Steph the book lovers- No problem, glad you liked it

oceanmoon- review on chapter 7: yeah those damn connection problems

chapter 8: isnt that the story of every heros life lol

chapter 10: yeah i didnt want the chace to end too soon, don worry itll happen.

chapter 11: yeah sorry bout that, but im glad you like it

roxas188- I talked to you :) thanks for the review


	13. its been two years sorry

**Hey bros its been a while! Like two years...oops my bad. I'm really sorry and I'm guessin my original readers aren't even gonna see this. When I started writing fanfics I promised I wouldnt do this and I did, but thats why I'm updating cause I feel bad. I'll try my best to not let this happen again. I'll update No Plot too.**

**Here's a bit of whats been goin on: Naruto in high school, dance soon, Naruto in band, band gonna play at dance, sexual attraction between Naruto and Hinata, Martial art club everyone's in it, two martial art clubs, soccer, sasukes a bitch, soccer torment, naruto wants to win, girls goin to dance together guys aint got dates**

**There ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...balls**

* * *

Naruto had gotten a message on face book about the dance. He was supposed to wear all or mostly black. He didn't really care. Naruto also now had Shikamaru's and Choji's number in his phone, they texted him earlier. But they didn't really talk much. Naruto was fine with that. He also pulled Temari's number from the texts she sent him about the sleepover.

He was almost done writing a nice melody. He went over it one last time on his guitar.

Just about perfect. But he needed lyrics for it. Hopefully the muse would strike before the dance and the band would have at least one song down. Naruto was tired, it was about one in the morning. He put his guitar and song book up and turned out the lights. He was asleep in seconds.

The next day Naruto found Hinata sitting under the tree again. Once again when she saw him she hid the notebook she was writing in. Naruto decided not to harass her about it.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto yawned sitting beside her. "How are you this damned early morning?"

Hinata smiled. "I-I'm fine, you?"

"I'm alright. Up too early. How are you always here so early?"

"Oh I have to get up at four thirty. I train and fix breakfast. Then walk my sister to school and come here," She explained.

"Train? Train for what?"

"Oh I practice karate, I train with Neji every morning. He told me you wanted to join the MA club."

"Oh, he. I never thought that you were in the MA club, haha."

"I was going to go and get some more training in, would you like to join me?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah sure, that'd be great." The two walked to the dojo room.

Hinata changed into a gi and Naruto just used his gym clothes. Naruto had his mind set on going easy on her.

The bowed then took a fighting stance, Hinata stuck a more defensive pose. Naruto knew he'd have to attack first. He sent a halfhearted fist toward Hinatas solar plexus. Hinata stepped in and blocked Narutos wimpy right with her own strong right block, then landed two hooks on Narutos ribs. Naruto winced, he felt his lower ribs compress. Naruto stepped back and coughed.

"Sorry." Hinata said, not too sympathetically.

"Nah, I'm okay. Guess I should know who I'm up against." Naruto laughed.

Naruto went in for a punch but it was a feint, he crouched down and went for a sweep kick. But Hinata read his movements easily stepped back to a crane stance (she stepped back with one foot and lifted the other so he missed). Using the momentum from her foot going back down to the matt she kicked with her previously grounded foot and nailed the raising Naruto in the face with a round house kick. Naruto hit the matt, HARD. Naruto pushed himself up.

"God women. don't kill me before first block"(we call our classes block at our school).

"S-Sorry. A-are you okay?" She asked, still keeping her guard up.

Naruto stood up. "Yeah…I'm fine, just not awake yet." Naruto struck his stance once more and was ready. Naruto now knew he was gonna have to play a bit rough, maybe she lacked in ground fighting. Naruto went for a single leg takedown, Hinata was about to sprawl but Naruto straightened up, bringing his shoulder into her gut. He wrapped his arms around he and followed her to the floor. The two grappled for a while until Naruto got a submission hold on Hinata. After she tapped they stud up and started the next round.

They only had time to spar a couple times until they had to wash up and get to class.

The rest of the day dragged on. Language arts was boring besides talking to his friends, and he slept through history, Iruka got mad. And he decided to skip art, Gaara joined him apathetically, and they waited around the door and grabbed Neji and Hinata. The four went to the outside commons and just sat around and talked. Naruto started kicking around a soccer ball he had in his backpack.

"Do you bring _any _books to school?" Neji asked.

"…What the hell's a '_book_'"

"…you're kidding right?"

"Just barely," Naruto smiled. " I bet Hinata and me could be you and Gaara," Naruto said, giving a light kick in Neji's direction.

Neji trapped the pall and raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

"Hell yeah."

"You, my friend, are about to get your ass _**beat!"**_

"Neji talk trash all you want, it wont make you better."

"Then lets stop talking and start playing. You cool with this, Gaara?" Gaara gave an affirmative grunt.

"You too Hinata, you fine with kicking their asses?" Hinata giggled and nodded. "Alright bitches lets play some soccer."

They set the goal lines and out of bounds and began. The match started with a turn for the worst when a few minutes into the game Neji scored. But the other team's point did nothing to damage Naruto's moral. He was, however, a little angered, and so the next play he tried to pass both Gaara and Neji. He got by Neji but Gaara stole the ball and passed it up to Neji. Hinata swooped in to save the day and passed then ball down to Naruto, who was at an unguarded goal. He shot and scored, jogging back to midfield afterwards.

"Don't get too cocky, Uzumaki!" Neji said. (I didn't mean for that to rhyme).

"Don't worry, I'm just warming up!"

The game was a lot of back and forth but they were nearing the end of third core and the score stood tied at five all. A high scoring game so far. Neji and Gaara were good individual players and scored quite a few goals early on but Naruto and Hinata's teamwork was flawless and they ended up dominating the second half.

Naruto called the last time out of the game. "So…we need to score. They have the goal kick one minute to go, and those two will make life miserable if they win. Hinata we got this. Right?"

Hinata gulped "uh, right!"

"Lets do this!"

Gaara kicked the ball in in bounds and Naruto came from the side to steel the ball. Naruto kicked the ball to Hinata and she began to dribble down the field. Gaara came up to pressure her, she passed back to Naruto he took it to the goal box. Neji came up to steal the ball from Naruto but he crossed it to Hinata who slammed her foot into the ball. Neji tried to slide tackle the ball away, but he was too late and the ball sped in.

Naruto cheered and picked up Hinata. The bell rang signaling the end of the match. Naruto ran around with Hinata on his shoulders completing their victory lap and running too the door.

* * *

**Kay guys thats all for now! I'll update soon I hope, it wont be another two years, haha...too soon :( Please review even though it's been forever**

**Not gonna reply to reviews cause hell its been two fuckin years, sorry :( wanna reply review now :D **

**...I'm really sorry guys :(**


	14. Another Chapter! Woo

**Hey guys sorry it took I while but I have semi valid excuses... First of all I was away for about a week then when I was out on the trails with friends I had a bike accident and it hurt to type.**

**BUT ITS HERE! the next installment in the wonderful tale!**

**I do not own Naruto at all, there I said it. Now I'll cry over my pathetic life.**

**Please R&R I'll talk to reviewers at the end.**

* * *

They went to P.E. to play more soccer. Naruto and his team. Neji glared at Naruto for a bit while he gloated. Otherwise they just practiced, since they were friends within minutes they were working together like a well oiled machine. In goal Choji seemed like he was everywhere, during penalty kicks almost nothing got by him. Sakura was an aggressive defender with lots of power, and even the typically lazy Shikamaru played with zeal, very precise, so accurate that Naruto wondered why he wasn't a striker, probably because he didn't want to run that much. Temari handled the ball well and found good openings, perfect for break aways. Naruto had amazing stamina and insane dedication, topped off with good aim, but best of all he worked amazingly with Hinata, who was a good player in her own rights with amazingly accurate kicks and speed.

Practice went well and everyone was worn out in the end. The guys hit the locker room feelin good.

"Whoo! Man I feel alive! What about you guys?" Naruto asked with enthusiasm, almost instantly regretting it.

"THAT'S THE WAY YOUTHFUL NARUTO-KUN!"

"Shut up Lee…" Shikamaru groaned, who until then had felt good.

"AWW COME ON MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS WE-"

"Lee stop, or I'll eat you." Choji growled.

"Hmm lunch is getting near I wouldn't doubt him…infact I want a piece of that," Naruto smiled evilly and Lee got the message and pouted away. With that the guys left peacefully for lunch.

Everyone lounged around during lunch talking and eating slowly, even Naruto. The sun was warm and there was a slight breeze, everyone felt summer approaching.

"oh yeah everyone we're haven double band practice to get ready for the dance, I know that interferes with MA club but you guys get it, right." Temari said, everyone nodded.

"We gotcha" Naruto said feeling so comfortable laying in the grass he almost fell asleep. And then he did fall asleep despite his best efforts. Hunata woke him up just before the bell and he went with the girls to algebra.

This time in algebra he got no texts or calls. He just suffered through the class and watched the girls pass a note. A note he could only dream of getting his hands on. In his mind he made up their conversation, in his mind it went something like this: "Isn't Naruto so cute? Oh yes he's totally hot! Mhmmmmm eye candy all the way! All I can say is damn!" well you get the gist.

Naruto spent his last class trying to change his schedule in the front office. The only class that had an opening was Advanced English. Naruto barely knew any English but it was better to fail this class than to blow up the school in Home Ec. so he took it and ran off to band practice.

Everyone was waiting for him tuning instruments and warming up. He said a quick apology and pulled out his guitar and checked to see if it was in tune. Once everyone was done fiddling with their respective instruments Temari stood up to talk.

"Kay guys so songs for the dance. We're gonna do a variety, show our wide range, all fresh songs. Garaa we're counting on you for at least one good song. Naruto!"

"Yes!"

"Those songs you sang with us, they were your originals right?" Temari asked.

"You bettcha!" Naruto grinned.

"Okay then we'll count on you for another song. And the third is up for grabs, whoever writes the best one, so everyone get crackin!" everyone cheered. "Now lets practice a bit."

"Wait! Before we practiece I think I have a name I like." Naruto pitched Nec Spec Nec Metu. Everyone loved it and agreed instantly. They had a band name!

Hinata watched them practice and clapped when they were done. "Y-You guys were great!" she said.

Naruto smiled "You mean me of course, the others were, to put it nicely…mediocre."

"Wow Naruto I didn't know you knew such a big word," Temari scoffed punching him in the arm.

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Well guys I'm off." Naruto said slinging his guitar over his shoulder. "See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye Naruto." everyone chorused.

"Need a ride?"

"Not form you Temari, I prefer to live today." Naruto smiled and left.

Naruto stopped by his house to drop off his guitar then went off to the train station again. He jogged there but it still took a little while. Once he got of the train he made his way to the abandoned dojo again. He knocked and Konohamaru answered the door again.

"Is _she _here?" Naruto asked.

"No she's out," he answered.

"Good!" Naruto lifted up Konohamaru and carried him inside. "He man we need to talk," he said sitting down on a tattered couch and Konohamaru sitting be side him.

"What about boss?"

"Well I know I didn't explain much the other day but I didn't have the chance. Konohamaru I'm trying to lead a normal life now. I got a great opportunity and I'm sorry I have to leave you guys behind but I do. We can't stay in contact, call me only in emergencies. I'm sorry but it's different and I can't let the people I've met, my friends, learn about my this past. Do you understand?"

Konohamaru looked sad. He sniffled and got it. "I got it…but when you left you said that you 'd be back whenever you could."

"I'm sorry but I'll have to take that back. It's hard to explain. But thanks for getting it. Maybe I'll take you around my place every once in a while, as long as you agree to the rules I set."

Konohamarus face lit up. "Really! Thaats grreat!"

Naruto smiled and leaned back. "So is everyone on a job?"

"Yeah and the others on guard are sleeping. Things aren't as fun since you left. People don't smile as much or spar as much." The fron returned to Konohamarus face.

"Cheer up," Naruto said, "Tell you what If you can beat me in a match I'll take you back to my place right now." Naruto said fully intending on it but not expecting it.

"You'll regret that!"

In the end Naruto won, numerous times, but Konohamaru had fun. Naruto left before anyone came back or woke up and made one of late trains back. It was almost dark by the time he made it out of downtown Konoha from the train station. Hw got home and made some ramen. The house was quiet. Naruto didn't like it. Whenever he was at the dojo it was never quiet. And when Jirayah was home he was always making some sort of noise, which was almost unbearable when he had a girl over(even worse when he was alone). But now it was quiet. Naruto sighed, normally this wouldn't have hit him this hard but since he had just visited the dojo he was reminded of all the good times he's had in the past. Naruto lounged on the couch and ate his ramen.

His phone buzzed when he was almost done. It was from Temari.

_On an ice cream run_

_We're outside your house _

_Get in!_

Naruto smirked and texted back

_What if I don't wanna :P_

His phone buzzed again a couple seconds later.

_Then we'll come in and get you! _

Naruto didn't like the sound of that so he thought it'd be better to join them. He went outside to find that almost everyone was in Temaris car except Choji, who Temari said worked there. They all smushed in and some of the girls had to ride on the laps of others while Temari drove and Shikamru sat shot gun. Once everyone was in Temari sped off and everyone hung on for dear life.

* * *

**Thanks R&R **

Now to talk to reviewers

AwsomestPersonAlive - Thank you very much, and I will

Rose Tiger - Thank you very much! I will, thanks for still reading.

InfiniteHallucinations - Yeah I'm _so _sorry! but I'll be updating now!

Kibble Kin Slider - Thanks! and I will

Jmamill- Thank you! I'll try my best!

SkyeZ - Haha I'm happy too. glad you liked the update

XIII Blood - Well thank you very much, that makes me feel fluffy!

Thats all for now guys!


	15. Daydream Beliver

** Hey guys I know it's been a bit sorry, I really am trying. Oh well, no excuses... although I DID have ACL surgery... still I should've updated a while ago... Sawwy.**

**Okay so I've had half of this chapter written for the longest time and Davy Jones dying this week gave me an idea of how to close it out. If you don't know who Davy Jones is he, or was I guess, he was a member of the band The Monkees, they were pretty awesome. You should check some of their songs, this has one of them "Daydream Believer" I recommend finding it on youtube rather thanjust reading all the lyrics. Okay thanks :)**

**I don't own the song or Naruto**

"_Singing"_

_"Or speaking English, (use context clues)"_

* * *

(before we start let's just say its Wednesday)

"I don't know. I just don't know damn it!" Naruto said, the pressure crushing him.

"Just pick one!" Temari insisted.

"You don't understand! There's just so many flavors!"

"Yeah, and they'll all be melted by the time you decide," Shikamaru yawned.

"…Okay…Okay I have decided," it sounded like it was hard for him to speak. "You all are admirable flavors, except you butter pecan, you know what you did," Naruto scolded, sending a glare in the ice creams direction. "I'll have to go with…vanilla."

"Vanilla? You wasted so much time and decided on vanilla? You've been staring at mango oe melon or rainbow and every other exotic flavor, 'I want something tropical' you said 'oh wait not I want a mint' but no! You go for vanilla! Half an hour it took you to decide and you order VANILLA!" Choji spazzed.

"Yes! The biggest size you got, hot fudge with marshmallow fluff, gummy bears and a cherry on top!" Naruto smiled.

"I hate this job" Choji grumbled as he fixed Naruto his ice cream. Everyone was pretty much done with their ice cream by the time Naruto got his but they were all having a good time laughing joking and annoying Choji.

"This is some good ass ice cream," Naruto said, stuffing his face.

"Don't choke on it," Sakura warned. It was a joke but there was some merit to her words.

"That's alright, it'll just melt if it chokes me."

"Yeah melt and slide into your lungs, you're going to drown on ice cream," Tenten scoffed.

"What a wonderful death." Naruto sighed blissfully. "What did you have Hinata?"

"Oh, uh a melon sorbet."

"Man that sounds good. I should have gotten that." Naruto looked at his ice cream and decided that regardless he had made a good choice and went back to happily devouring it.

They stayed there chatting and laughing until Choji had to close up so they waved good bye and left. No one wanted to go home so they just kept driving with a packed car, about twice as many people as seat belts, and they rode through the night, music blasting top down (yes convertible). Naruto looked around. He thought this was the stuff of movies and TV. He was surrounded by friends without a care in the world. This is how a teens life should be, he thought.

Eventually they had to go home so one by one they were dropped off. Naruto gave a wave and walked through his front door. Once he was inside he burst into his biggest most goofy smile. Life was good. Naruto tried to fall asleep but his mind wouldn't stop running. Eventually he sat at his desk with a guitar and started scratching notes and chords on paper.

Naruto woke up still in his chair hunched over his desk, his guitar off to the side on a floor stand. He pulled a piece of paper off of his face and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Fuck," he groaned, "school…meh…" He checked the clock, he was actually up early so he just sat back for a bit. Naruto looked over the music he wrote last night and played through it a bit. He liked it, it was a nice light melody he could adapt it if needed, now he just needed to spin a few good lyrics and jam with the band so they could all get their parts right.

Naruto then got dressed and began walking to school with his guitar on one shoulder backpack on the other. The day went by normal enough until his last class. Naruto walked in a couple minutes late, he couldn't find the English room. And when he came in everyone looked at him.

"Yes?" the teacher asked.

"Um hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto here for advanced English…"

"Ah yes, you changed classes." the teacher didn't seem to happy about Narutos enrolling. "Do you realize that this is a very advanced class and you are entering toward the end of the year, right?"

"It was this or blow up the home ec room, you choose."

"Fine sit down." The class was small and there were a lot of empty seats. Naruto looked around for any friendly faces and spotted Hinata. He flashed a big smile and sat beside her.

"_Okay now, if we look at the verb structure in this sentence then we can clearly see-" _Naruto stared blankly at the teacher. He felt like he needed to clean his ears.

"Um excuse me!" Naruto raised his hand.

The professor sighed. "Uzumaki?"

"What are you doing?"

"_I'm sorry, I didn't understand that. Perhaps try again in English."_

"What?"

"Naruto he'll only listen to you if you speak English," Hinata whispered.

"What the hell! Aren't we supposed to be learning English, not already speaking it?"

"You are not in an average language class Mr. Uzumaki, this class is taught in English and that is the only language spoke within these walls, except for special circumstances." The teacher said, finally using Japanese. Naruto's mouth fell open and class went on, Naruto not understanding a word.

Finally the merciful bell rang and class was over. "Holy fuck," Naruto complained walking out of class with Hinata.

"Hinata I'm absolutely screwed," Naruto groaned. "I knew it'd be bad, but not THIS bad. I mean come on! This is awful, the whole thing is in English. I find it hard to believe that anyone can pass at this age unless they were immersed in that god awful language! Hinata how are you doing in the class?"

"Well I have a B but I'm trying to bring it up. We only have a couple months left in the school year though."

"If I pass I'll be more than lucky." They just walked together for a it. "What if you tutor me?" Naruto asked.

"Tutor you?"

"Yeah, that way I way get my grade into the double digits, and you can review the material as you help me!"

"Y-yeah. That sounds like a good idea."

"Great! We'll have to find times to meet!" Naruto said as he burst through the doors of the auditorium. Hinata fallowed him quietly. "HEY GUYS!" he yelled "I got a good melody for a song!" Everyone was already onstage warming up.

"Lets hear it!" Temari shouted. Naruto ran up to the stage and Hinata took a seat in the front row. Naruto turned around to wink at her.

Naruto played the tune, it was very upbeat and happy, seeing as he wrote it on such a fun night. When he was done everyone agreed on the tune they all liked it. So he played it again and again while other people started to incorporate their instruments. When the end of practice rolled around they had the melody for their first song to be played on Friday, they just needed to put in a few adjustments and write some lyrics.

"Anything else we need to do before we leave?"Temari asked.

"Yeah I got a request." Shikamaru had been watching them from the auditoriums velvet seats. "Uh I don't know if you guys ever heard of Davy Jones but he died recently, he was a member of an American band in the 60s called The Monkees. I kinda thought maybe you guys could play a tribute to them with this song."

"Sure! Sounds great," Temari said.

"Yeah I know a couple songs by The Monkees! Davy was great, such a ladies man." Naruto said.

"I think I know who you're talking 'bout, short guy right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru nodded.

"He was pretty chill." Naruto said.

It was silent for a bit, then Shikamaru started handing out tabs and sheet music to everyone. "It was one of their most famous songs." He played the recording for them once and everyone got the tune in their head. When the band was ready Shikamaru went back to sit with Hinata.

_Oh, I could hide 'neath the wings of the bluebird as she sings_  
_The six o'clock alarm would never ring_  
_But it rings and I rise wipe the sleep out of my eyes_  
_The shavin' razor's cold, and it stings_

_Cheer up, sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean_  
_To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?_

_You once thought of me as a white knight on his steed_  
_Now you know how happy I can be_  
_Oh, and our good times start and end without dollar one to spend_  
_But how much baby do we really need?_

_Cheer up, sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean_  
_To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?_  
_Cheer up, sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean_  
_To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?_

_Cheer up, sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean_  
_To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?_  
_Cheer up, sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean_  
_To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?_

_Cheer up, sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean_  
_To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?_

As the last note bounced off the walls everyone was a bit quiet. Maybe one day they'd leave a legacy like Davy Jones and the Monkees did. Everyone paused a moment in remembrance, Shikmaru smiled.

"Thanks guys, that was great."

* * *

**RIP Davy Jones :(**

**Okay now that all the sadness is out of the way thank you for reading, review if you'd like, my next update should take less time, and someone shouldn't have to die to get me to finish it...**

**Anyway thanks everyone!**


End file.
